Bleach in our world
by XxXJudeXxX
Summary: This is a story about a 16 year old girl called Naomi Neko. What will she do when 10 of her favourite anime characters come into her life... This story I have originally posted on Wattpad. My name on there is XxXJudeXxX. RenjixOC
1. Chapter 0 You

**This chapter is gonna describe your personality and all that jazz. Just saying the main character is based on myself but not all of it is based on me. Some of it is just made up. Sorry if this talks about some sensitive subjects.I originally wrote this on Wattpad. My name is the same as my name on fan XxXJudeXxX Dont copy.**

**Just saying I don't own bleach! (If I did...the yaoi would be insane.)**

Name: Naomi Neko ( I know I'm So bad at coming up with names )

Age:16

Lives: In Runcorn England (Runcorn is next to Liverpool) alone. Your house is very big as your parents had a lot money before they died so you bought a big house with a lot of cool stuff.

Family: Mum and Dad died in a house fire. You have an older sister and brother who live in London. Your Mum and dad were Japanese but came to live in England before you were born. Hence why you have a Japanese name.

Best Friends: Izzy waller, Amy Morris and Alice Mills

Likes: Anime(Your favourite anime is bleach),gaming,drawing,Singing,YouTube,going on your bike,swimming,your friends and writing story's. You also really like renji. He is your favourite bleach character.

Dislikes: The group of girls who bullies you Dani,Vicky and Rose. Maths, your physical appearance,spiders and it's only a small hate but you hate fire. (sorry if your name is Dani,vicky or rose i used a random name picker )

Personality: You like to be friendly with everyone unless they aren't friendly with you. Your friends never see you cry. The only time you cry in front of them is if you are in agonizing pain or if something terrible has occurred. Away from your friends you cry a lot because of Dani's group. You are pretty good at fighting but sadly when dani and her hell group comes they overpower you. In the past you cut yourself and you still do but not as much.

Appearance: You have beautiful long red hair. It is your natural hair colour but many people won't believe it until you prove it. You have Purple eyes that you have neglected a lot because people would call you a freak and a demon because of the fact it wasn't normal to have Purple eyes. Your skin is a bit on the pail side. You have a very curvy figure according to your friends but you think you are fat. You aren't doing so bad in the breast compartment though, they are quite big which you find good and bad.

**New chapters will come out real soon but this story will always be updated on wattpad first.**


	2. Chapter 1 What is going on?

**New fan fiction yay! I'm really looking forward to seeing your feedback on this one as i put so much effort into it. I hope you enjoy **

Your pov

You were sat down at your dinner table, drawing bleach characters and you had drawn at least 30 of them. You smiled to yourself, bleach is your favourite anime and drawing the characters takes your mind off of things like school. You sigh and lay back in your seat looking at the clock. 11:30PM. You didn't care that it was late , it was a Friday, you didn't have school tomorrow so you could stay up as long as you wanted.

BANG!

Suddenly you heard a massive explosion come from your back garden. Huh what could that be? You thought to yourself as you got out of your chair. Slowly you walked outside , using your IPhone as a torch. "Hellooo?" You say quietly. The smoke clears a little and you can make out 10 figures sprawled on the ground. "Is everyone ok?" One of them say. That voice...it's so familiar. "Captain are you ok?" Another says. Why did they call the other one captain? You question in your mind until the silence is broken by someone shouting.

"DAMN THAT URAHARA! WHERE HAS HIS CRAZY PORTAL TAKEN US TO? THIS ISN'T THE SOUL SOCIETY!" Then it clicked. There is only one urahara you have heard of and there is only one soul society. By now the smoke had fully cleared. In front of you stood

Ichigo kurosaki

Renji Abarai

Toshiro hitsugaya

Uryu ishida

Ikkaku Madarame

Yumichika ayasegawa

Shuhei hisagi

Orihime inoe

Rukia Kuchiki and

Rangiku Matsumoto.

THE FREAKING BLEACH CHARACTERS WERE IN MY GARDEN! You looked at them with wide eyes, holding in a fan girl squeal. "Hey guys, there's a girl looking at us." Uryu said adjusting his glasses. They all stop there bickering and turned there attention to you.

" .god!" You whisper to yourself. "How the fudge cakes is this real...it can't be real I must be dreaming." You say and then pinch your arm. "OWW!" You shout as you pinched pretty hard. "Ok this isn't a crazy dream but then how can this be real?" You ask yourself.

"What are you talking about?" You look up to see Renji looking at you. "Renji..." You say as you look at him. "Huh. How do you no Renji?" Ikkaku asks. You don't answer as you are still in a trance."ANSWER WOMAN!" He shouts and goes to grab his zanpakuto. "Huh where is my zanpakuto?!" Ikkaku screams looking at were his zanpakuto usually is. "Ikkaku we are in Gigai...though I don't no how we are still in our soul reaper uniforms." yumichika said sighing. "Oi guys I think out problem right now is that girl, we don't know her but she knows Renjis name." Shuhei says pointing over in your direction. "Yeah how do you know my name!" Renji shouts at you. You flinch , remembering school. Dani would usually shout at you and then punch or slap you. You try not to look scared and cry but sadly all the memorys of countless years of bullying get the best of you and your eyes start to water. The whole group notice your scared look and the tear that had just escaped from your eye. "BAKA YOU'VE SCARED HER!" Rukia screamed hitting Renji on the head. "Are you alright?" You look up and see Orihime looking at you ,worryingly. "Dont Worry about it *sniff* I'm ok." You say wiping the tears away. You see ichigo approaching you. "So if you dont mind me asking how do you no Renji, because he certainly doesn't no you." He asks. "Well your all... fictional characters from an anime called bleach." You say slowly. You see Ichigos eyes widen and then he says "Do you really think I'm gonna believe that?" "Ok then I have proof" you say and you grab your phone and put on one of your favourite bleach openings. Bleach opening 10. "Everyone get the hell over here!" You shout. Everyone crowds around and you put on the video. All there eyes widen as the video plays until it ends. "Oh my god it's true..." ichigo says in trance like state. "May I ask what is your name?" Toshiro said, obviously still shocked by what he had just saw. "Oh right. My name is Naomi Neko , I'm 16 and you are in Runcorn, England. Considering you have no place to stay, if you want to you can stay with me in my house unit you get back to the soul society." You say smiling.

**Ok I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Just saying this fan fiction is originally written in my note book and I'm up to about chapter 4 in there so you should expect new chapters real soon. Just remember it is really hard to think of this story so please don't kill me if it's bad. Thanks for reading - Jude xoxox **


	3. Chapter 2 Soul reapers in the house!

**Chapter 2 ! Yay! Once again hope you enjoy this chapter as I put a lot of work into it. Thanks ;)**

Your pov

You invite them inside and then say "I'm gonna get some drinks be right back." You return with some cups and a big coca cola bottle. You noticed that everyone was crowded around the table, like they were looking at something. "Hey guys what are you looking...at..." your sentence trails off as you see them staring at your drawings. _Damn it! I forgot all about them drawings when they crash landed!_" You feel the heat rushing to your face as they turn around, each holding a drawing of themselves. "Naomi these are amazing!" Orihime exclaims "You have managed to capture my beauty in every way!" Yumichika says flipping his hair. "I look so BADASS!" Ikkaku shouts punching the air. "T-t hanks guys... to be perfectly honest I forgot all about them when you crashed" You say smiling. "Can we keep em?" Renji asks. "S-sure, i-m alright with that." You stutter. "Ok ever lets all sit down and talk about how you got here" you say in a serious tone. They all sit down while you poor the some coke. "What is this stuff?" Ichigo asks looking at his cup. "Its a drink called coca cola. It's fizzy but it tastes amazing!"You smile and drink your own cup of coke. You watch as everyone has a try of there drinks. "Wow this stuff is pretty good! It's way better then that coffee stuff you made me try." Renji says to ichigo. "Well renji I do have coffee as well...I will keep it in mind that you don't like it and will not give it to you..."You giggle and then add "Unless I'm playing a prank on you!"

"Ok lets get back to the business at hand." Toshiro says , obviously getting impatient.

"Alright alright. So you what exactly were you doing before you crash landed" you ask ,turning serious once again. "Well we were all at uraharas shop..."

**Flash back/story time with Orihime inoe**

"So I need you all to try out this new teleport to the soul society. I developed it specifically for ichigo and his friends so they wouldn't have to deal with the cleaner and so they can get there faster." Urahara said ,putting his fan to his face. Everyone jumped into the portal but then it suddenly stopped and closed up. Panicking ,Urahara went over to his computer to check what was wrong. Sadly the portal had shut down and he couldn't switch it back on. "What will we do?" Chad asked Urahara. "When we get in touch with them we will start to fix the portal. Right now there is nothing more we can do but wait."

Urahara sighed.

End of flashback story time

"And then we were in your garden having no clue what had just happened." Orihime finished. "Of course ...of fudging course. Of course Urahara had to go and create a portal into another dimension. My other guess was Mayuri kurotsuchi." You say shaking your head. "Has anyone tried contacting the soul society?" You ask. Rukia nodded her head "I've tried but I just can't get no signal on this thing." She says while trying to contact them again. "Well I could get my friend Izzy to look at it, she is great with technology." You say smiling. You thoughts wandered to your 3 best friends izzy,amy and Alice. You don't have many other friends apart from them but you like it that way. _Oh god! What am I gonna tell them!_ "One minute guys I will text her now." You grab you phone. "She's gonna be up at this hour?" Ichigo asks raising an eyebrow. "Yep...today in school she said she was gonna be having an anime marathon that includes a lot of death note and Sword art online." You smirk. "What the hell is death note?" Shuhei asks. "An anime." You reply.

"I'm texting now so shuuuuush" you say , stretching out the words.

**Your texts to Izzy.**

You: Yo izzy ,you remember the anime bleach right?

Izzy: Wtf you going on about Naomi

You: THE ANIME BLEACH WITH SOUL REAPERS!

Izzy: No clue what your going on about Naomi. I just searched bleach into Google. There is no anime called bleach. Naomi I think you need some serious sleep.

You: -_-

**End of the texts**

"What the flying fudge is going on?" You say looking at the texts with blinking eyes. "Naomi what's wrong, what happened?" Yumichika asks waving his hand in front of your face. "Its Izzy...she doesn't remember bleach... and we were talking about it just today at lunch! She searched bleach on the internet and it didn't come up." You say. They all look at you. "I guess your the only one who remembers." Ikkaku says ,stretching his arms out.

You sigh."I'm still gonna ask her to fix your soul pager. I'll ask on Monday at school." You look at the clock to see its 12:26. "We better head to bed, I'm tired." So they all follow you up the stairs. "Ok ichigo, renji and uryu can stay in this room. If your wondering why I have 2 rooms with 3 beds, I have my brother and sister around from time to time and they refuse to stay in the same room." You open a door to show them there room. " Yumichika,ikkaku and Shuhei can stay in this room just next to yours" You turn to Toshiro " I guess you would want your own room so you can have some privacy away from them loud mouths." "If it's not to much trouble." Toshiro replies politely. You nod and show him to your mum and Dads old room. "There will be cloths in the wardrobe." You smile and leave him to sleep. " Girls follow me !" You sing as you walk up to your room and open the door. You watch as there eyes widen. "Yeah I know." You say smirking.

Rukia's pov (DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING DID YA!)

My eyes widen as Naomi opened the door. She seems like a really nice girl and its so kind of her to let us stay. We stepped into her room. The walls were painted a lilac colour and 2 bunk beds were up against the walls. The closest was bigger than Ichigos by a mile and the walls were also covered in posters and drawings. The room was actually pretty amazing. It was also very pretty. I wonder what byakuya would think if I asked for a room like this back at the kuchiki manor. "This is my room. I have two bunk beds because I have my 3 friends around a lot for sleepovers." Naomi explained, But my eyes were locked on the drawings that covered the walls. There were drawings of all the people I know. Ichigo,Renji,Orihime,uryu,Chad and even byakuya! I looked at them in a daze... this anime bleach must be really popular. I saw Naomi looking at me and then at the drawings. "Oh..there ...Well ya see...err..." she stuttered with a red face. "Oh Naomi don't worry there really good." I say carming her down a little. " Yeah there AMAZING. Granted it is a little creepy but still..." Rangiku laughed. Naomi went over to her closet and grabbed us some some Pyjamas. We all got changed and then got into bed. "Goodnight guys, sleep well." Naomi said and we all fell asleep.

**Ok chapter 2 done! Hope you enjoyed. Sorry this wasn't up earlier, I have recently went back to school and so I have had a lot of work :( Anyway please comment some suggestions to me. **

**Thanks for reading- Jude xoxox**


	4. Chapter 3 The morning after and Fan fic

**Chapter 3! Once again I hope you enjoy! In this chapter the characters find out about the various fan fiction that has been written about them. Hehehe. **

Your pov

You wake up and sit up rubbing your eyes. _Was all that a dream?_ You thought as your eyes wondered around your room until they stopped at the other bunk bed. Rukia and Orihime were both in the bunk bed, fast asleep. _So it was real_ You thought as you stood up and got out your bed. You lazily walked down stairs ,into the kitchen and started making breakfast for everyone. Just as you were setting the table you hear a cough behind you. You turn around to see Toshiro looking at you. You smile "Good morning Toshiro" An irk Mark appears on his forehead as he says "That's captain Hitsugaya to you" You just roll your eyes and continues to set the table. Toshiro's eyes looked at the big breakfast you had prepared. "Is all this food for us?" He asked, pointing at the food on the table. "Yeah I'm just about to wake the other so dig in! But remember to save some for the rest of us." You giggle as your walk up the stairs and over to the boys rooms. You hear Ichigo, Renji and uryu talking as you approach the door. Your not one to eavesdrop but just this once...

Renjis pov

"You guys felt it right?" I ask in a serious tone. "Yeah" Uryu and ichigo reply. "Her spiritual pressure is through the roof! We don't know what powers she may hold." Uryu sighed. "She doesn't even know about her spiritual pressure and how powerful it is." Ichigo says . "So what are we gonna do?" I ask "we should tell her about her spiritual pressure and then see what powers she possesses. But we can't tell her straight away, we don't no if we can trust her." Ichigo frowned. But I wasn't listening to ichigo, I was thinking of Naomi. _She is... special. Her hair is just like mine. Red. It's rare to have red hair._

Suddenly we heard a knock at the door. "Hey guys are awake?" It was Naomi. "Y-yeah we are awake, come in." I stuttered a bit. _Why did I stutter? I NEVER stutter!_ I thought as she opened the door. "Good morning. Breakfast is ready so come down before it's all gone!" She said with a cheerful smile. That smile...huh wait I can be feeling like this towards someone I've just met! But she is so pretty. Eghhh I'll talk to ichigo later about this. He should be able to help me with these feelings. We all watch as she walk out of the door, probably going to wake everyone else up. We all got up and went downstairs.

Ichigo's pov

Breakfast was amazing! That girl can cook good food just like yuzu! I'm glad she didn't let Orihime cook. No offense to Orihime but the things she makes are weird. Anyway, Naomi's spiritual pressure is massive! It's close to being as big as mine! And She doesn't even know it! I'm so glad she didn't hear are conversation before. When i heard that knock I thought she had heard but when she came in it was quite clear she hadn't heard a thing. It would probably be a lot on her if she found out she had spiritual pressure after only one day of us being here. She would also suss out that Aizen may want to find her and harness her spirit energy. That could scare her. We also don't know if we can trust her yet, though I think she is on our side considering all of the things she has said and what we have seen. We hardly know each other but I still don't want too see her dead because of us. I may not know her well but my goal is to protect...and that includes Naomi.

Your pov

You are sat down in your basement (which you have turned into a hang out) reading fan fiction. You didn't no how but you could search for bleach stuff even though izzy couldn't. You were quite while reading but in your mind you were screaming! _I have spiritual pressure! .God! It must be a lot if they think aizen will try and harness my power. So I guess this is before the winter war. I should try and not tell them anything about there future. Huh...what is gonna happen now that this has occurred... is the whole plot gonna change? I'm worried. What if what they said about Aizen is true!_ "Hey Naomi" you look up to see ichigo "What you doing?" He asked while looking around the room.

You blush. You can't tell him you are reading a Renji x Reader fan fiction! You were in such a daze that you didn't see Ichigo approach you, sit down next too you and read the title on your screen. "Renji x reader fan fiction... whaaa? " You hear the confusion in his voice. "OH It's a ... err...DONT!" You scream as he grabs your laptop and starts to read. "Oooooooh I get it now" he says, still reading. His face soon turned to a smirk. "Well well well...someone has a thing for Renji!" He laughed as you snatched your laptop back, blushing. "Sh-hut up! He will hear you!" You say punching his arm. "Who will hear what?" A voice asked from across the room. _That voice...IS RENJIS!_ You snap your head too face the door and see Renji in a red shirt and some ripped jeans. _ .god! He is so sexy in them clothes!_ You scream in your mind. "Err Naomi are you ok?...your nose is bleeding a little.." Renji asks and you hear ichigo chuckle behind you. You quickly snap out of your daze, grab a tissue and wipe your nose. "O-oh I'm fine." You say. You turn around to look at ichigo and whisper " Dont tell him please.." "ok not a word...we can talk about it later." Renji walked over and started talking to ichigo and a idea popped into your head."oi you two." They both turn and look at you. "Do you know what shipping is?" You ask grinning. They both look at you with confusion. "Well since none of you will answer, I will explain. Shipping is when someone puts two people together, they ship them because they want them to be in a relationship." You smile. "And a very common and popular bleach ship is... IchiRen!" You throw your arms in the air and wait for there reaction. "...EHHHH ME AND I-ICHIGO!" Renji screamed going red in the face. "Read this." You say shoving the laptop in there face. Just before you had put an IchiRen fan fiction on your computer. You watched as there eyes widened more and more as they read. When they finished reading they were both completely red and had eyes the size of plates. You couldn't help but laugh. They watched as you fell on the floor crying with laughter. "HAHAHHAHAHA OMG Y-Y-YOUR FACES HAHAHAH!" After a while you wipe your tears and stand back up.

"Whats going on down here?" You look over to see Yumichika,ikkaku and Shuhei looking at you. "The best things in the world is happening!" You giggle and point to your computer screen. They walk over and look at the screen. Soon they are laughing just like you were. "HEY STOP IT YOU GUYS!" Renji shouts, hitting them all in there arms. You walk over too Ichigo and say "Ikkaku and Yumichika aren't gonna be laughing for long." "Why is that?" Ichigo asks in an angry tone, probably still mad at you because of the Fan fiction. "There is another ship... and that is IkkaYumi" An evil smirk appears on your face as you walk over to your computer and start looking for a fan fiction. Once you find it you show it too Ichigo. He goes pink and starts laughing out loud. Everyone stops laughing and arguing and looks at you. You smirk and point to the computer. All of them approach the computer with a worried expression. 5 minutes later and you,Renji,Ichigo and Shuhei were on the floor crying with laughter. Ikkaku and Yumichika stared at you with looks that could kill. "Naomi...YOU ARE SO DEAD! Ikkaku screamed. "Look I didn't write it so don't blame me!" You say trying not to laugh at his expression. "Do we look like we care?!" Yumichika growled. You watched as they both started walking towards you, fists clenched. "AHHHHHHH!" You scream, running away. Today was gonna be a long day.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	5. Chapter 4 School

Hope you enjoy this chapter of Bleach in our world! Hmmmm the gang are going to school , what antics will they get up to?

4:00PM on Saturday at your House

Your pov

You sit down at the table with all 10 of them around you. "Look guys, you may be staying here but I have school on Monday. And to be perfectly honest I don't trust you guys alone in my house. Especially ikkaku." You say sighing "HEY WHY ME?!" Ikkaku looks at you, angry. "Well I will probably come home too a house full of broken things because YOU would want to have a sparring session." You reply. "Well the only other option is we join your school, we may not have study's but Ichigo,Orihime and Uryu do. Also we may learn more about the world of the living." Toshiro state's. "Oh ok...WAIT WHAT!" You scream. School is the worst place for you because of Dani, Vikki and Rose. They have been giving you hell since the start. You are lucky none of the group have seen the cuts and scars on your wrists. "Your gonna go to MY SCHOOL!" You say, still shocked.

"Yes and my decision is final!" Toshiro growled. "Ill call the school so they can enrol you." You mumble in defeat. No point arguing with the captain of squad 10. Walking out of the room with a sad look, you make your way to the house phone. _This is bad! Bad bad bad! They will witness me being bullied by the hell group!_ You dial the schools number and Mrs Miku answers. "Hello this is the heath school how may I help you?" She asks in her bubbly voice. "Hey miss it's me Naomi." You say in a fake happy voice. You and Mrs Miku have some history. She was your parents best friend before they died, so when they died she took care of you, your brother and sister till you got your own house. You are very close."Oh Hi sweetie, what is it that you need?" She replies in an even happier voice. "Right I have 10 friends, 7 boys and 3 girls, who need to be enrolled by Monday. Can you do that for me please?" You ask hopefully. "Naomi you would have too come over to the school now, get the papers and there uniforms, make them fill them out and get the forms back in by tomorrow." She said in a serious tone. "I know miss. I'm gonna come to pick them up right now. Thanks miss, I owe ya one." You smile over the phone.

"Yes you do, this isn't usually allowed...but just for you I'm allowing it." She sighed and you hung up the phone. You run back into the room were the group were talking and say "I have too go and pick up some stuff from the school for you guys. You are so lucky my teacher, Mrs Miku , allowed you guys in. Usually you wouldn't be allowed but she pulled a few strings for me." You say grabbing your shoes,hoodie and backpack. "Ill be back before you know it!" You shout before running outside, getting on your bike and ridding to the school.

Renji's pov

_Ok so Naomi's gone. Ill talk to ichigo about this feeling I'm having towards her._ "Yo ichigo, can I talk with you in private." I ask in my serious voice. "Alright." He replies. I take him up to the room we are staying in. "Ichigo, you know Naomi, well whenever I'm around her I get this tingly feeling in my body, I feel like there is a hell butterfly inside my stomach and I keep on starring at her." I explain while ichigo nods his head. "And what do think when you see her?" He asks "Well, I think she looks beautiful, her personality is funny,adorable and amazing and I start to get confused because I don't no what is going on" I say, a bit like pink in the face. Suddenly ichigo starts to laugh! "Whats so funny wise ass!" I shout, throwing a pillow at his head. "Your so clueless. The feeling you are feeling towards Naomi is Love!" He chuckles. My eyes widen. _Love?! Really! I love Naomi! Well that would explain all of these feelings..._ "So, you gonna tell her?" Ichigo asks "Huh? NO! W-well...not now anyway." I say sighing. I need something to eat. I stand up, thank ichigo for helping me and leave the room.

Ichigo's pov

This is perfect! They both like each other. I'm gonna get Rukia to help me get them together. Hehehe!

{ Time skip }

Monday, walking to school

You pov

They had filled out there forms and you had take them back to Mrs Miku. Now it's Monday and your walking to school with 10 of your favourite Anime characters. You kept on glancing at Renji. _He looks so hot in them clothes._ You blush as you realize what you just thought. "Hey Naomi or you ok? Your face is red, are you catching a cold?" Orihime asked with a worried expression con her face. "Oh yeah, I'm fine." You smile at her. "Ok guys I'm gonna have to set some rules for when your in my school." You say out loud so that they all hear. "Ikkaku don't you DARE start a fight with ANYONE! I don't care if they call you baldy! I mean it if you get expelled on the first day I'm gonna personally kill you with my bare hands!" You growl at him and he looks at you, shocked at your sudden outburst. After you carm down a bit you turn to yumichika and say "Yumichika please make sure that ikkaku doesn't get into any trouble, I can trust you." Yumichika smiles and nods. "Alright. Next thing, Toshiro people are gonna call out by you first name..." You see his face twitch a bit. "So please just ask nicely for then to call you hitsugaya, alright?" You smile as he says "ok." You turn to Shuhei. "People are gonna ask about the 69 on your face and they will think it is related to...sex, so don't be surprised if someone asks. They will also ask about the 3 scars on ya face as well so come up with an excuse" you see his face go red at the mention of what people may think his tattoo is about. "Now girls, be careful of a boy called Zack. He is a HUGE pervert, he is basically the human version of Kon." You shiver at the thought of the horrid boy. "This is the one time you can punch someone." By now you were at the school gates. You spot your friends Izzy,Amy and Alice. "Ok guys, meet on the roof at lunch. See ya in class!" And with that you were off, running to your friends. "Hey guys." You smile at them. "Who were the 10 people you were just walking with?" Amy ask, head tilted to the side slightly. "Oh right...there...New here." You say. "Cool, you gonna introduce us later?" izzy asks "yeah at lunch at the normal place." _I love these guys there the best, always sticking by me when times are tough._ You thought smiling. "Oh guys promise you won't tell anyone but...all 10 of them are staying at my house because they have no place to stay." You whisper to them as quite as possible. "WHAAAT?!" Alice screams, attracting the attention of some students around us.

"Alice! Shut up!"You shout/whisper. "There staying at your house?!" Izzy whispers in a shocked tone. You just nod as a reply. "Thats like, the most people you have ever had stay over at your house! And seven of them are boys!" Amy giggles. You start giggling with her and say " I know right." "Lets get to class, we don't wanna be late."Alice sighs and you all head to your form room.

{Time skip to the form room! }

You watch as your form tutor introduces the group to your form. You were lucky that Mrs Miku made it so they were in all your lessons. "Now tell everyone your names" your form tutor, Mr kogan, says "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki" ichigo says to the class and you giggle and whisper to your friends "Ichigo means Strawberry in Japanese." You all crack up laughing and Mr kogan looks at you with a frown. "What is so funny girls?" He asks looking at you. " Hehehe Strawberry" you giggle looking at ichigo. He gives you a death glare while Renji, Rukia,Ikkaku and Yumichika try to hold in there laughs. However, Shuhei and Toshiro were carm, though you could see that they were both smirking.

Sir just shakes his head and goes back to letting the group introduce themselves. "Now that that's done, you can go and sit were ever you like." Mr kogan says walking over to his computer and starts typing away. All 10 of them look around until they all decide to sit on the free table next to yours. Your eyes meet with Renjis and he starts walking your way. _Omg! He is coming this way! Is he gonna sit in the spare seat next to me? Why?_ "Hey Naomi." Renji greets you with his signature smirk and sits down next to you.

"H-hey...R-renji" you say blushing. _Dammit why am I blushing!_ You look over see ichigo looking at you with a smug grin that just says 'I know your blushing because if Renji'

You face goes from pink to red as you turn head the other way.

This was gonna be a long day.

**Thanks for reading guys! This chapter feels like it's longer then the others. Next chapter will be out as soon as possible! Hope you enjoyed. Please comment your suggestions and feedback.**

**Until next time Bye - Jude xoxox**


	6. Chapter 5 Bruises

** In this chapter it is a bit depressing and goes to a dark place so you have been warned. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Summary: Your in school and everything is going alright until Maths...**

Your pov

Maths. You HATE Maths. It's the worst lesson in your opinion as you don't understand none of it. You sit at your desk waiting for your boring maths teacher, Mr Cummings, (yes my maths teacher is called Mr Cummings!) to show up and start the lesson. Renji had chosen to sit next to you again. You were having a fan girl Riot in your head until you saw 3 people enter. Instantly the colour drained from your face...it was Dani, Vicky and Rose!

_Oh god no!_ You panicked in your mind. They turn and look at you with evil smirks. There eyes widen as they look over the 10 New 'students' who were sat in the chairs surrounding yours. You see each of there eyes drift to one person each.

Rose was staring at Shuhei Vicky was staring at Ichigo and, much to your horror, Dani was staring at Renji. _Damn it! I NEW it wouldn't be long before they got interested in one of them. And dani just HAD to be interested with Renji! Why? Kill me now!_ You screamed in your mind. Dani's head turned back to you with a glare, but it quickly turned into an evil smirk. You swallow the lump in your throat. _Yep, I'm getting punched today._ Finally your teacher came in and started the lesson.

**{ Time skip after lesson }**

It was break time, you made your way over to music to meet Izzy, Amy and Alice. You suddenly hear the voice you had been dreading to hear. "OI! Freak!" It was Dani's voice. _Oh no...not again._ You thought as you turned around to see Dani and her hell minions. They walked towards you, each with an evil smirk plastered on there faces.

"We just wanted to remind you that we can get what ever we want. So STAY AWAY FROM SHUHEI! He is mine!" Rose shouted punching you in your arm, hard. "Same goes for Ichigo!" Vicky added punching your other arm. Yep, definitely bruises. "You can't just say someone is yours, you don't own them." You say, standing your ground. "SHUT UP SLUT!" They both say pushing you too the ground. "Oh and another thing, DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT RENJI YOU FAT COW!" Dani screamed and punched you straight in the eye. Tears threatened to fall but you held them in. You refused to cry. You refused to give them what they wanted. "All you are is a freak! A big fat freak! Look at you! Your eyes are horrible! Purple eyes? Demon eyes! The only reason renji even spoke to you is because the teacher is forcing him to sit next to you!" Dani shouted _well he is actually sitting next to me because he wants to but alright_ you thought in your mind. They punched your arms and legs a couple more times before walking off, laughing.

After they were gone you picked yourself up and limped to music. Once Izzy,Amy and Alice saw you, there eyes went wide and filled with worry and ran over to help you. "Again?" They said sighing. "Yeah" you coughed. "You didn't cry?"Alice asked. "Nah, I'm not gonna give them the pleasure of seeing me cry." You replied, smirking a bit. "OH MY GOD YOUR EYE!" Amy shouted, pointing at your eye. You got out your mirror to see that your eye was already going a dark purple. "They went to far this time. Your arms and legs are going purple as well!" Izzy grabbed her make-up case. "Let's get some make-up on there befo-"

**DING DONG.**

The bell. It went at the worst time. "It can't be helped guys, let's just get to English." You say sighing. When you arrive at English you see Renji on one side of your seat and ichigo on the other. They had decided to sit next to you. Damn it! I have dani in this class as well!

You walk over and sit down in your seat, trying to cover your eye with your hair. "Hey Naomi, how was your break?" Orihime,who was sitting behind you, asked. You turn your head slightly and pull a fake smile "oh it was alright...I guess" you whisper the last part to yourself. Suddenly you hear someone gasp next to you. You turn around and see ichigo looking at your arms, a worried look on his face. Oh god...he has noticed.

"What happened to your ARM!" He shouted with wide eyes. You see renji look at your other arm and then shout "Its the same on her other arm!" He grabs your chin and makes you face him. You watch as his eyes widen even more and then fill with many emotions. Anger, frustration, worry and for a second you thought you saw love in his eyes but you shuck that feeling off. _No way, renji doesn't love me._ "Y-y-y-your E-eye!" He stuttered in shock. " Naomi! Your eye! What happened?" Rukia asked as ikkaku angrily started to draw his wooden sword. "Why would someone damage such a pretty face, it's almost as pretty as mine!" Yumichika said as he looked at your arms and face. "WHO DID THIS TO YOU!" Renji asked, he was obviously really angry that this had happened. You see in the background, Dani is glaring right at you and mouthing the words 'Dont you dare tell him are your so dead!' "O-oh don't worry about it guys...I just...Fell down the stairs!"

Uryu and Toshiro look at you with raised eyebrows, they probably don't believe you.

"Ok." Renji says sighing. "When we get home I will heal your eye with Soten Kishun, alright?" Orihime said. It's so sweet they are all concerned for me and I haven't even known them long.

Dani's pov

Oh she was so close to a good beating then! That little cow is gonna get no where near MY Renji. But what the hell was that Orihime girl on about? What the hell is a Soten Kishun? She said she was gonna heal her, what the heck dose she mean? And what's with that ikkaku guy, he is bald and when he saw that pigs bruises he started to pull a wooden sword out! Come to think of it, 10 new students coming into the school at the same time is very weird. In gonna get Vicky and Rose after school, we are gonna find out who these people are and then I will have Renji to myself!

**{ Time skip. End of school back at home }**

Renji's pov

I'm worried about Naomi. She has bruises all over her arms and legs. She has to limp and has a black eye! She DID NOT get that from falling down the stairs. No one gets a black eye from falling down a stair case! I am going to find out what happened to her. NO MATTER WHAT! I vowed. Then i saw the bathroom door open and Naomi stepped out.

Her eyes and face was red and she looked sad. Was she crying?

Your pov Earlier in the bathroom.

You sat down in your bathroom, tears slowly streaming down your face. "Fat...useless...waist of space." You whispered to yourself while crying. You looked at the Cuts and scars that covered your wrists. You rubbed at them, wanting them to just magically come off and disappear. Knowing that it wasn't possible, you stood back up and wiped your tears away. When you opened the bathroom door you walked out, unaware of the concerned eyes watching you.

**Thanks for reading this chapter! I know it was a little depressing but it'll get better. I promise! Please comment suggestions as I could use some. :) **

**until next time Bye - Jude xoxox**


	7. Chapter 6 Soul Reaper Powers

**New chapter! This chapter is a bit on the slow side, but it has some pretty important parts to the plot. I'm trying to write these chapter as quickly as I can at my best ability, so please appreciate the time I'm putting into it. I have some good ideas for chapters ahead of this one so I hope you look forward to that. Anyway, on with the chapter!**

Your pov

After you had got out of the bathroom you ran into your hang out and put on some music. Your eye was still bruised and you new that it would be there for at least a week. "What a pain" you say to yourself sighing. "What is such a pain?" "AHHHHHHH!" You scream and turn around to see Toshiro. "WHAT THE HELL TOSHIRO! THE HELL OUT OF ME!" You shout at him. "Naomi, we need to tell you something." Toshiro says in his serious voice. "Oh. What is it toshiro?" You ask. He takes a deep breath and then says "You have a very high amount of spiritual pressure and you could have powers."

Your world stopped. _I know I have spiritual pressure but I could have powers!_ "OH MY GOD!" You shout. Everyone comes down into the hang out and looks at you until Rukia breaks the silence. "Well Naomi, I'm sorry but I have to do this to see what sort of powers you posses." Rukia says while putting a glove on. _That glove...where have I seen it before? _Then you remembered._ That's the glove that separates souls from there body's...by PUNCHING THEM!_

But it was to late, Rukia's hand collided with your face and you fell flat on the floor. You looked to your side to see your body. "Ow Rukia that hurt." You say while rubbing your behind. All eyes were looking at you with surprise. "Guys...what's wrong?" You look down to see that there is no chain in your chest, but rather a black Shihakusho. You look to side and see a Zanpakuto strapped to your waist. (Insert fan girl scream here) "IM A SOUL REAPER!" You squeal and start doing a little dance. Ichigo smirks while Renji laughs at your dancing. Then your arm hits the table and you hiss in pain. "Oh! Naomi be careful, let me heal all the bruises ok?" Orihime walks over to as you nod. You don't know how you did it, but somehow you got back into your real body and sat on the couch. "Soten Kishun, I reject." An orange light in gulfs you after them word were spoken. The light felt warm and you instantly felt safe and relaxed. You watched in awe as the bruises started to fade away. "It's even cooler in person!" You whisper to yourself.

"Well, since you these powers you must learn how to use them. So we are gonna start training you to become a proper soul reaper." Shuhei said, putting a hand through his hair. You eyes lit up with excitement. IM GONNA TRAIN WITH THEM! "Were are we gonna train?" You ask, trying not to show your excitement. "We talked about that for some time but finally found the perfect place." Yumichika smiled. "There is a forest not far off from here, we will train there." Ikkaku says. "Oh I know that forest, it one of my favourite places." You say smiling. Whenever you were sad you would go down to that forest and either walk, draw, or sing. When your parents died you went there. You wouldn't go to school for 2 weeks, instead you went to the forest. But finally, after a lot of tears, you went to school. "We start training tomorrow, so be ready!" Renji give you a thumbs up sign. "Huh...w-what about school?" You ask, you can't just 'skip' school.

"Call in saying we are all sick. It may not be believable but that's all we can do." uryu sighed. "Alright, but I'm texting my friends first to tell them I won't be in for a couple of days because of what happened at break, they will understand." You say and then add " It wouldn't be the first time I've been off school for something like that." You whispered to yourself but everyone heard. They all look at each over, worried expressions on there faces. "Ok, your all healed." Orihime smiles and the Orange light disappears. You thanked orihime and stood up. "I'm hungry. Who wants food?" You ask. Like little children in a classroom, everyone puts there hands up. "Ok then! How about some pizza?" You ask and you see some of them give you confused faces. "You've never had it before, have you." You say, face palming. "Well we have" ichigo says pointing at Orihime and Uryu. "I have as well" Rukia says smiling. Renji looks at her, confused. "Really? What's it like? Does it taste good?" Renji asks, eyes sparkling. _Hehe, that face is so adorable_ you think to yourself as Rukia replies simply saying "Its pretty good."

**{ Time skip after pizza } (Am I the only one who wants pizza now?)**

No one's Pov

Naomi had fell sound asleep on the couch. _She looks so peaceful_ Rangiku thought as she picked her up bridal style and took her to her bed. But then she noticed something that made her face drop and eyes water. Many scars and cuts adored Naomi's wrists, some looked old and some looked fairly new. Rangiku quickly gathered the rest of the group in the hang out to talk about what she had just discovered. Renji was already asleep so they all decided to tell him when he woke up. "Guys, Naomi had fell asleep on couch so I carried her up to her bed but then... I saw something...that..." Rangiku explained, looking at her feet, close to tears. She was starting to become real good friends with Naomi so finding them cuts and scars really made her sad. "What is it rangiku? What do you see?" Toshiro asked.

"She has...c-cuts and s-s-scars... covering her wrists." She finished and everyone's eyes widened with shock. "Why? Why would she so that to herself?" Rukia asked. "Renji isn't gonna like this." Ichigo sighed. "I'm not gonna like what?" A sleepy voice asked from the door way. Everyone's eyes looked towards the door to see renji. As soon as he saw Rangiku and Orihime crying he walked over to them. "Whats wrong?" He asked. "Renji...it's Naomi-" Orihime started but Renji interrupted, bombarding her with questions. "Naomi! What happened to her?! Is she hurt?!" He was worried. "Renji her wrists...are covered in cuts and scars." Ichigo said slowly. Renjis eyes widen with shock and filled with despair. "W-w-w-what? W-why?" He asked. "We don't know but it must have to do with them bruises." Yumichika sighs. "We shouldn't tell her we know. She hasn't told us and she probably has a reason for that so let's not say anything yet." Uryu said. "Lets just sleep now, we have training tomorrow. We will find out why the cuts are there sooner or later." Shuhei yawned. All of them walked to there rooms and slept. All were worried about Naomi, but not as much as renji.

**Thanks for reading! This took me a while to get out and I'm sorry about that. I will try and get the next chapter out as quick as possible. Once again thanks for reading and until next time, see ya- Jude xoxox.**


	8. Chapter 7 The training

**Hey guys! New chapter. Sorry this took a while to get out, some things have been happening for theses couple of days. Sorry . Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter of Bleach in our world! Also your inner hollows voice is gonna be like ****_This._**

Your pov

You wake up in a happy mood. Today was the day, the day you train to become a proper soul reaper!

You wake everyone else up and get changed into a nice T-shirt with Hatsune Miku on it and some black jeans. You go into the living room and see the whole group in normal clothes. Rukia had a bag strapped around her shoulder and it looked like it was full of stuff.

"Well let's get going." Orihime smiled. You were about to step out of the door when a pain filled your head. You clutched the sides of your head, wishing for it to stop. You let out a scream in pain as you hear a voice. _**Finally! You have found your power...but soon all that power will be mine, MINE! HAHAHAH! After the laughing the pain went away and you slowly carmed down. **_"Naomi what...happened..." Ichigo's word's trailed off as he looked at you with fear in his eyes.

Ichigos pov

Naomi started screaming out in pain, holding her head. I walked over to her once she had stopped screaming. "Naomi what...happened..." I stopped my words. One of her eyes were black with a yellow pupil. _That's the same as when my hollow is in control! NAOMI HAS AN INNER HOLLOW!_ After a second her eye was back to normal and I mentally relaxed. "Naomi are you ok? What happened?" Uryu asks. "Oh, I got a pain in my head that's all." She replied with a nervous smile._ I no that's no true. Her inner hollow is talking to her...like mine did. I gotta remember to thank Shinji for helping me suppress my hollow._ "Well then, let's get going!" Rukia sang and ran out the door.

**{Time skip to the forest} Break from training.**

You pov

"Wow I'm exhausted. That was so tiring." You say wiping the sweat from your forehead. "I gotta admit, you were close to getting me." Renji chuckled sitting down next to you. Just a few minutes before you had a sparring session with Renji (He wasn't allowed to release Zabimaru) and you had nearly beat him, but he won.

Renji's pov

I do enjoy a good sparring session but god, for a beginner, Naomi is amazing! She is born a natural! We are alone now, no one else around. _Should I tell her?_ _Ichigo said I should tell her some day... ok ill tell her my feelings!_ "Err N-Naomi." I look at her. "Hmmm what is it Ren-ren?" I feel my face heat up."R-r-en ren?!" I stutter. She smiled and started giggling._ That smile...every time I see it my heart melts. But what if she rejects me...well I guess it's better then keeping my feelings in._ "N-N-Naomi, i-i lo-" but before I could get the words out, rukia and orihime interrupted. "Hey, Naomi!" Orihime smiled sweetly at us. "Naomi! You need to learn some Kido with me!" Rukia shouted. "Alright guys." Naomi replies getting up. "Hopefully your better then Renji at kido." Rukia and Naomi start giggling while orihime just looked clueless. "Oi RUKIA!" I shouted at her. She laughed even more until Naomi spoke. "Oh right, what was it that you wanted to say Renji?" She asked looking directly into my eyes with her purple ones. "Oh no...it's nothing important." I said in a sad tone and quickly flash stepped away. "Damn Rukia and orihime! They ruined the moment and I couldn't tell her!" I said to myself as I sat on a tree, sighing.

Your pov

You watched as Renji flash stepped away from you with a sad and frustrated look in his eyes. "I wonder what his problem is" Rukia sighs before walking up to you. "Anyway, I need you to learn the basics of kido." Rukia smiles. "Before we start, I need to ask, why haven't you trained ichigo to use kido?" You ask with curiosity. It has been a question you have wanted to no for a while. "Well... err... he would be a pain to teach." You laugh at rukia's excuse. "Alright, enough of that. Ok try and use... Hado 33 Sokatsui with incantation. Here I'll demonstrate for you." She walks over too you and aims her hand at a tree. "Hado 33, Sokatsui!" A blue ball of energy comes from her palm and hits the tree, also destroying 5 trees around it. "So do it like that" She concludes and sits down, leaning against a near by tree. "Ok, I'll try my best!" You smile at her, then aim at a tree and start.

"Ye Lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man! Truth and temperance, upon its sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of you claws" you take a deep breath and then shout. " Hado #33, Sokatsui!" And with that a blue blast of light comes from your Palm and hits the tree, creating a massive burst of smoke.

Once the smoke had cleared, you saw the damage you had done was WAY more then just one tree. 16 trees behind the first were either on the ground or burnt to a crisp. Rukia looked at you with amazement. "Naomi, that was amazing! The power was unbelievable!" She squealed jumping up and down. You laugh and say "it's nothing really." After that you spent the rest of the day learning kido spells.

**{Time skip}**

Today had been a long day of learning sword skills, kido training and basic soul reaper training. You are now walking home with all of the group but you keep on getting the feeling that someone is watching you.

Dani's pov

Me, Vicky and Rose watched as Naomi and Renji talked to each other. _Why are all the new kids walking with that pig! _I thought. "That cow shouldn't be talking with MY Renji" I scowled. "I wonder why there all walking together" Vicky said while looking at Ichigo. "Shut up! They could hear us!" Rose whispered angrily. "What ever it is I'm gonna stop it. That b!tch isn't gonna steal renji away from me!" I tell them. I take one last glaring look at Naomi and the new kids before we walk of to my house.

**End of the chapter ! I'm So SO sorry that this got out really late. I hope you enjoyed and until next time Bye- Jude xoxox**


	9. Chapter 8 Your first hollow

** 2 chapters in one day?! Yay! Hope you enjoy this chapter of Bleach in our world!**

Your pov

The next day it was back to school. You would train after school most days and you always enjoyed training with the group. You would think that constant sparring sessions with ikkaku and kido training with Rukia and Toshiro would be a pain, but it's fun because the group always makes it fun.

It was Thursday and you were going through school like normal, talking to friends, trying to avoid Dani, Vicky, Rose and boring lesson. You were currently in science and your teacher, Mr kogen ( who just so happens to be your form tutor as well), was writing on the board but suddenly...

WAWW WAWW WAWW!

Ichigo's substitute soul reaper badge went off. It scared him so much that he fell off his chair. "AHHH" BANG! The whole class erupted with laughter while you and Renji helped him up. "Sir! Me and Renji are gonna take Ichigo to the nurses office, he could be hurt." You say while you and Renji dragged ichigo put the door.

Once you were out of the classroom, you all ran outside and into the bushes. Renji got the glove and punched you out of your body while ichigo used his badge. Renji popped a soul candy into his mouth and then you all ran out into the front yard of the school. (After hiding your bodies of course)

Dani pov

I was still laughing a bit. Ichigo had fell our of his chair because of some weird beeping skull thing on his belt. Me , Vicky and Rose glared when Naomi went to help him. "She shouldn't even touch my ichigo!" Vicky growled. I looked out of the window. _Oh how boring could this teacher be!_ I thought in my mind. But 3 figures out side court my attention. When I looked closer I realized it was Renji, Ichigo and that pig Naomi! I poked the other 2 so they would look out of the window.

The 3 of them are wearing some sort of Japanese looking black robes. I think our teacher called it a Shihakusho in geography... Anyway that's not the only thing that surprised me.

"Look at the massive sword on ichigo's back!" Rose says in shock. Mr kogen was walking past and looked out the window with us. "Girls what are you looking at, there's nothing out there so get back to work!" He walks away and we all look out the window again.

They all had swords! What the hell!

Then they just dispersed into thin air! "What are they ?"

Your pov

You are the first to arrive at the hollows location. It was chasing a little spirit girl.

For a while now, after the group came, hollows and other spirits are popping up all over your town. But this will be the first hollow you kill. "Oi! Leave that kid alone!" You shout and the hollow stops and looks at you. It lets out a horrible roar and heads towards you.

You unseath your sword and flashstep in front of it, cutting it's chest. It screams and you quickly dodged an attack. " Hadō #31. Shakkahō!" You shout and fire the kido at the hollows arm. It screams as the arm falls to the floor. Just as you were about to finish it off, another arm comes out from the other side and cuts deep into your shoulder. You cry out in pain but stay standing with your sword at hand.

You run up to it and deliver the final blow, cutting all the way through the mask. It fades away and you turn around, holding your now bleeding shoulder. You see Renji and Ichigo looking at you, wide eyed. You ignore them and walk over to the little spirit girl and perform a Konsō on her. After you walked over to the two wide eyed boys.

Renji's pov

We both watched in awe as she walked over to us. "Naomi that was amazing! That was your first hollow and you had next to no problems! That hollow was really powerful as well!" Ichigo smiled. "But your hurt, here let me have a look at it." I walk over to her and hold her arm to keep her still as I study the wound on her shoulder. "R-renji i-its nothing, don't worry about it" she says, smiling weakly. _Damn that hollow for hurting her! _

Amy's pov

We all looked to the door to see that Naomi, Ichigo and Renji had returned. Naomi looked at me and smiled. At the end of the lesson we went up to the roof to eat lunch. Suddenly the same thing that was beeping on ichigo's belt started to beep again. He went to stand but Naomi stopped him and stood up instead. "I'll be back soon, Rukia come on." And with that she was off down the stairs. Me, Alice and Izzy looked at each other with 'what the hell ' faces.

A few minutes later I saw something that nearly made me spit my food out. Naomi was in the air, with a sword, wearing a Shihakusho and battling a creepy monster with a white mask. I looked to my right and saw Izzy and Alice, looking at her as well.

_Naomi...what are you hiding from us?_

**Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope that you enjoyed and also thanks to all the people who are supporting me and this fan fiction. You all beautiful!**

**So until next time see ya- Jude xoxox**


	10. Chapter 9 Contacting Urahara

**OMG IM SO SORRY! I haven't made a new chapter in over week! I'm so sorry to all those who were waiting. . Plz don't kill me **

Your pov

It was Friday, a day you loved. You were talking with izzy last lesson and then she said something that made you leap with happiness. "You know that phone you gave me? Well it's got signal and it had A LOT of missed calls from a person called U-u-rahara." You laughed at her attempt to say Urahara's name. "That's fantabulous! Can me and the new kids come to your house after school to get it?" You ask, eyes shining. "Sure"

**{Time skip after school at Izzy's house}**

"So where is my soul pager?" Rukia asks izzy. Izzy gives her a funny look and says "The phone is in here." Izzy opens the door into her study. The home had some wires attached to it and the screen was on. "Lets call Urahara and ask how we got here and of we can get back." Toshiro says as ichigo picks up the phone. He dials Urahara's number and waits until someone picks up. "Hello." It was Chad! "Chad! It's me, Ichigo! Where is hat n clogs!" You all hear some shuffling and then Uraharas voice. "Well hello there ichigo"

"NEVER MIND HELLO WHAT DID YOU DO!" Ichigo shouts down the phone. "Hmm, I seem to have made some sort of portal into a different world. What's it like over there?" He asks. "It's actually alright, it's just like the world of the living but with a difference." Rukia says. "And that difference is...?" "Well in this world we are all an... anime." Rangiku says and we hear a slight gasp on the other side of the phone. "If you make a portal back maybe Naomi can explain it to you." Uryu chimed in. "Who is Naomi?" Urahara asks.

"When we landed here, she was the first one to see us. She recognized us from the anime and let her stay in her house." Yumichika explained. "Right, I'm going to start on the portal for you guys. It should be ready tomorrow." Urahara said before adding "and make sure to bring this Naomi person with you." You gulp. _What would Urhara want with me? I mean I wanna meet him but..._ "I WONT LET YOU HURT HER!" Renji shouted. You looked at him with surprise written all over your face.

_He cares about me?_ You question in your mind.

"Renji we aren't going to hurt her, I'm sorry but the soul society must know about her." He said in a sad tone. Before Renji could protest, you speak. "Urahara I new the soul society would have to fine out about me some day." You turn to face Toshiro. "Toshiro is a captain so I new he would tell them about me when they got back." Toshiro looks at you with a bit of a shocked look on his face. "So tomorrow be ready! The portal will open in the first place it opened." Urahara cheered and then ended the call. Rukia takes all the wires off the phone and puts it in her pocket.

"Thanks Izzy, I owe ya one!" You hug her and she hugs back. "No problem, though I have no clue what that call was about." She gives you a weird smile as you leave thinking

_Oh god! I'm so glad she didn't ask what it was about!_

**{Time skip}**

Back at the house you sat down on the couch, McDonald's in hand, turned on Netflix and watched some doctor who. _Never in all my life would I think that the Bleach characters would be sitting here watching doctor who!_ You snapped out of your thoughts when Renji sat next to you. You flushed red and try to beat the Blush from your face. It didn't work.

After some episodes you start to get sleepy and end up falling asleep, cuddling up to Renji.

**AHHH! I wanna cuddle renji XD sorry this chapter is short. Anyway still so sorry I haven't posted in over a week. School work and other things have been getting in the way -_- **

**until till next time Bye- Jude xoxox**


	11. Chapter 10 Welcome to the soul society

**New chapter! Hope you enjoy this chapter of Bleach in our world. **

Your pov

You slowly opened your eyes and quickly realized that you had fell asleep on your couch again. You groan and snuggle closer to the pillow you were hugging. It was very comfortable. It felt warm, soft and... HARD!

You looked to your side and almost screamed when you saw Renji, asleep and cuddling with you. He slowly starts to open his eyes an they lock with yours. "E-e-er H-hi R-r-renji." You stuttered. " I guess we fell asleep." Renji replied, embarrassment in his voice. You both realized you were still holding each other and let go, instantly missing his warmth.

"We better get ready to go to the soul society." He said while getting up and then quickly running to his room. You get up and walk over to your room. When you walk in you see Rukia, Orihime and Rangiku huddled in a circle looking at something while giggling. You walked over. "Hey, what are you...looking at." You sentence trails off as you see the reason behind there giggles.

There in Rangiku's hand was a picture of you and Renji sleeping on the couch together!

"RANGIKU!" You scream just like Toshiro dose in the anime. "Oh, hi Naomi. You want a copy?" Rangiku said while holding back her giggles. Your face went fully red as you scream "B-B-BAKA!"

{Time skip}

Renji's pov

We all sit in Naomi's back garden waiting for Urahara to open the portal to his shop._ I can't believe I was cuddling her! Does that mean...no, it can't be. We just fell asleep, that's all. She can't have feelings for me! I mean...I'm older then her for one, I'm technically dead and I'm from some other world! I think she likes Ichigo anyway, he is the main character in the anime after all._

Just as I finished that thought, a senkaimon looking door opened in front of us.

"This must be the portal Urahara was talking about."

Toshiro said walking in to it. We all followed him and then found yourself in Urahara's shop. "Well welcome back everyone!" Urahara said with his fan covering most of his face.

"You must be Naomi." He added as Naomi stepped out from behind Orihime. She grinned and said "I'm sorry Urahara, but I have to do this!"

She then ran at Urahara and hugged him full force. "OMG IM IN URAHARAS SHOP, HUGGING THE MAN HIMSELF! YAY!" She squealed in his arms. Urahara smiled and excepted her embrace. "Nice to meet you too Naomi." He laughed and they stopped hugging. When I saw Naomi hug Urahara a pang of jealousy hit me.

_Urahara got to hug Naomi! I mean just this morning we were hugging but that was just because we fell asleep. Why didn't Naomi hug me when I appeared in her back garden that night? _

"Boss the senkaimon is ready."

Tessai said and then looked at Naomi.

"Tessia this is the Naomi I was talking about." Urahara smiled.

"Why don't we talk over some tea?" Tessia said leading us into the main room of Urahara's shop. We all sat down and Naomi started to explain the situation to Urahara.

Urahara's pov

I was very surprised when Naomi just ran up and hugged me. She seems like a really sweet girl.

"So in my world you are all characters in an anime called Bleach. It seems that when them guys crashed in my garden, everyone else forgot the anime but myself. The group have been staying in my house since they have arrived in my world. I later found out that I have a very high amount of spiritual pressure and soul reaper Powers that I had no idea I had. Also lately hollows have been appearing in my world." Naomi explained while rubbing the back of her head.

"Well I guess that your world and this one was always connected, it just needed someone to open the wall in between." I said with a thinking look.

Your pov

"Well I guess that your world and this one was always connected, it just needed someone to open the wall in between." Urahara said with a thinking look.

"Well it's an interesting story but I have one question, how did you fit all of them in your house? Didn't your mum and dad mind?" Straight as the words 'mum and dad' you tensed up. Tears threatened to fall. "M-M-My p-parents... are... d-d-d-dead. They d-died in a f-fire." Tears finally escaped and you covered your eyes as you sobbed.

Your parents died a year and a half ago and your still healing from it. It hurt, it hurt so much. No one loved you back then apart from them. Your Mum and dad. Your Mum had shining purple eyes just like yours and a beautiful smile that made you happy at anytime.

Her hair was chestnut Brown and wavy. Your dad had blood red hair and blue eyes that were more blue then the sea. His grin was always enough to make you laugh.

They loved you with all there hearts and they loved you so much that when the fire came they sacrificed themselves for you. Ever since then you have always blamed yourself for there death.

Suddenly you feel someone embrace you in a warm hug. Your watery eyes look up to see Renji cradling you in his arms. "Shhh it's ok Naomi, I'm hear. I'll comfort you." You blush but hug him back, putting your face into his chest. "T-thanks Ren-Ren." You see him go a little pink.

"Ok love birds settle down." Ichigo said smirking as you both look at him, faces redder than renji's hair. "Naomi." You turn and face kisuke who had spoken. "I'm sorry I asked about your parents." Urahara said bowing his head. You sniffed "oh don't worry, you didn't know." He smiled and said "well you guys better get to the soul society, there all waiting for you guys." We all nodded our heads. "Well I'm going to stay, tatsuki must be very worried about me." Orihime said. "Me and Chad will stay too. Take care of all the hollows." Uryu added "Ok guys be careful and uryu, make an excuse for why we haven't been here." Ichigo said while we all headed for the senkaimon.

**{Time skip}**

After being chased by the cleaner, you were in the soul society. You hid behind Rangiku as you walked through the seireitei. The truth is you where scared. Afraid of what was going to happen. What would they do to you? All of the soul reapers who were walking past looked at you probably thinking 'who is that weird soul reaper?' And ' Why is there a soul reaper I've never seen before walking around with a backpack.'

You had bought your backpack. It had important stuff like your like your phone, kindle fire HD, drawings, drawing pad and snacks. It also held the 2 things you cherished the most.

Your stuffed black cat that your parents gave you as a kid and your scrap book.

The scrap book had many pictures of you, family and friends. You had made it yourself and it was very precious to you. You finally entered the famous room were captain meetings were held. You used all of your will power and the fact that you were scared to death to stop yourself from glomping half of the captain's there. You were hidden behind Renji as the head captain spoke. "Captain Hitsugaya, kisuke Urahara has told me what happened. Where is this Naomi girl he spoke of." Toshiro turned around and nodded at you.

_Time to face the head captain._ you thought as you walked out from behind renji.

You face the captains and say "H-hello I'm N-Naomi. Naomi Neko." You stuttered. You looked at all the faces in the room. The captain's and even the lieutenants where here.

"Nice to meet you Naomi. Can you please tell me how you know about the soul society."

Jushiro Ukitake asked.

"Well in my world all of this, the soul reapers , the soul society, the arrancar, even karakura is just an... anime." You see all of there eyes widen a little but you continue. "The Anime is called Bleach, it's very popular. The main character is Ichigo kurosaki. The anime starts on the day when Rukia Kuchiki gave ichigo soul reaper Powers." You look at surprised faces until Mayuri kurotsuchi steps forwards.

"Thats impossible! If there was another world I would know about it! Also we can't just be some silly little bit of entertainment for humans!" He says looking at you. "I've got proof." You say and take your backpack off and pull your Kindle out. "Oh yeah, if anyone breaks this you'll be paying for a new one after I've broken your fingers." You smirk at there shocked and spooked faces. You put on Bleach ending 3 full.

As the video plays there eyes keep on widening to the point where it looks like they will pop out of there heads! Even old man Yamamoto looked shocked. "This is very surprising indeed!" he says after the shock had wore off. After you tell him the rest of it that you had told kisuke.

"For 2 days and 2 nights you will stay here in the soul society to improve your powers, you are an ally to us and could help in the war against Aizen." You gulp when Aizen is mentioned and say "Yes captain I will try my hardest." You bow. "You will stay with lieutenant Abarai at his quarters for the nights and train with captain Kuchiki at day."

You went pink at what he said.

Staying with Renji?!

In his house!?

For 2 nights!?

With no one else there!?

OMG!

You look at Renji, his face is also red.

"You are all dismissed!" The head captain boomed and banged his Cain on the floor.

**End of chapter! This one took a while to write. I hope you enjoyed this chapter **

**until next time see ya- Jude xoxox**


	12. Important update please read!

Hi it's Jude here! Very important update here.

**1\. Facebook and Twitter**

I have made a Facebook page and Twitter account specifically for my fan fictions. On them will include pictures of characters, sneak peeks on my different fan fictions and random posts and updates. I hope some of you will check it out.

Facebook : Xxxjudexxx fanfiction page (sorry can't link it)

Twitter : XxXJudePaganXxX

**2 . New bleach fan fiction!**

I'm making a new bleach fan fiction with me and my friend Jess as the main characters. I hope you don't mind me using me and my friends names. Anyway look out for that in the near future!

**3\. My updating**

I'm sorry I don't update this story as much as I should. Right now I ooh update at least once a week, but ima try and change that.

Thanks for all the support on this fan fiction, so many people are reviewing and saying how they like this story! Thank you ! Love you all!

Until next time Bye- Jude xoxox


	13. Chapter 11 Renji's Place

**Another chapter! I would actually like to know what renji's home would look like if they showed it in the anime. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter of Bleach in our world! **

Renji's pov

_Oh my god! Why did head captain yamamoto tell her to stay with me? This is going to be so awkward!_ Me, Naomi and Captain Kuchiki are currently walking through the seireitei back to squad 6. I decide to listen in on Naomi and the Captain's conversation.

"So captain Kuchiki I would just like to say I think your pretty amazing. You are one of the most loved captain's in bleach. I think your zanpakuto is absolutely beautiful. The way the blades look like cherry blossems, it's nice." I felt jealous, why can't i be praised by her? I waited to see my captain's reaction. What happened next though really surprised me.

Captain Kuchiki smiled at her.

HE SMILED!

Captain Kuchiki smiles for no one!

"Thanks Naomi, no one apart from Rukia has said anything like that to me. No one really approaches me front on like you just did." He says in a tone i have never heard him use.

We had now arrived at my quarters, me and Naomi said our goodnight to my captain. "Goodnight captain" I say bowing. "Yeah goodnight captain Kuchiki, I very much look forward to our training tomorrow." Naomi added after, also bowing.

"Goodnight Renji, goodnight Naomi." He says and then walks off.

Naomi turns and faces me. "So this is were you live, we never see it in the anime so this is gonna be awesome!" I blush and say " Its not as good as ya think." When i open the door I see Naomi's eyes sparkle. My quarter's aren't anything special. It just has a bathroom, living room, a kitchen and a bedroom.

_WAIT! _

_Where is Naomi gonna sleep? _

_She can't sleep in the same bed as me!_

_Oh right, I have a futon in my wardrobe, lucky._

"So.." I look at her and wait for her to continue. " ima make us some food, ok. So you go sit down and relax ren-ren." She gives me a thumbs up sign and pulls a tounge.

Hearing the nickname she gave me made me go bright red. She walks off into the kitchen and i sit down on the couch wondering what to do. "I know!" I grab my phone and go to my contacts. Ichigo had put his number on my phone a while back in case I needed him.

"Hello?" Ichigo answers the phone

Phone conversation.

Renji: ichigo! I need some advice! Head captain told Naomi that she has to stay with me! What do I do?

Ichigo: *laughing* well try and confess, there's no better time than now.

Renji: ok I'll try, thanks ichigo. Oh and there something i need to tell ya.

Ichigo :what is it renji?

Renji: Naomi made captain Kuchiki SMILE!

*silence*

Ichigo: WHAT BYAKUYA SMILED! I thought it was impossible!

Renji: I know right. Anyway I'm gonna go now thanks for the advice man.

End of phone conversation

I hung up just in time as naomi walked in with two big plates of curry.

"You like a lot of food don't ya." She said smirking. I nodded and we both started to eat.

**{Time skip}**

"Wow Naomi you sure can cook, that was FANTASTIC!" I say rubbing my now full stomach.

Her cheeks went red and she said " thanks it was my mum's recipe." I instantly see the sadness in her eyes. "N-Naomi c-can I tell you somethi-" before I could finish someone knocks on the door. My face instantly turns to a scowl.

_Why do I always get interrupted?_

"Oh i wonder who that could be?" Naomi said looking at the door. I grumble some curses and get up going to the door. Naomi followed close behind me. I opened the door to see Momo and Izuru smiling. "Hello renji, sorry for coming over this late." Izuru apologized.

"Oh is the girl from the meeting really staying here?" Momo asked excitedly. Naomi slowly poked her head out from behind me.

_She looks so cute!_ I though in my mind.

"Hello I'm Naomi neko. It's nice to meet you." She smiles.

Your pov

_Momo and izuru, two amazing characters from the anime, coming here to see me?! It's not like i don't want them here but I was enjoying my time alone with Renji._

"Just before we go into any other conversation I just wanna say your both amazing! Momo your so cute, but at the same time your strong. Izuru your strong, cool and adorably shy." Momos face brightens at your words and izurus cheeks go I light pink.

You go to your backpack and grab two drawings. Just before you left your house you had drawn all of the bleach characters. It was hard work but you did it. "Here please except these." You hand them each a drawing of themselves.

"Oh thank you, it's wonderful!" Momo smiles and hugs you.

"Thanks, it's getting late, we'll talk soon ok?" Izuru says. "Sure bye!" You wave them off and once there gone you let out a sigh of relief.

_Now it's just me and Renji, maybe I should confess... no he probably likes Rukia._ Your smile falls as you think about it. _Renji probably likes Rukia and will never like me more than a friend. I'm just a stupid fat idiot. It will never be more than friendship._

"Hey Naomi, are you ok?" Renji is suddenly in front of you with a worried look.

"Oh it's nothing, I'm just tired." You half lie. You are pretty tired but that's not what's bothering you.

"Lets go to sleep then, I'm tired too after today." He yawns and leads you into his room.

You face flushes pink. We are gonna sleep in the same room! He walks over to the wardrobe and pulls a futon out.

**{Time skip}**

Renji pov

I lay on my bed, I had finished preparing the futon for Naomi and now she is just getting changed in my bathroom. She had to borrow one of my long shirts because she didn't bring any night clothes. Her blush when I handed her the shirt was adorable. Sleep was taking over me and before I was completely out, Naomi walked in. I could just make out her figure in my shirt.

_She looks so cute, she so adorable in my shirt._

I hear her chuckle and then light footsteps approach my bed. "Goodnight ren-ren, have sweet dreams." She whispers and ruffles my red hair a little. "It's so soft and it looks amazing out of the hair tie. You look so peaceful while sleeping." She adds.

She thinks I'm asleep.

To my disappointment she stops stroking my hair and goes to the futon. Then sleep takes over me.

**Hmmm, I wanna stroke renjis hair... Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me no what you think. More chapters coming soon, I no these past few chapters haven't been the best and I'm sorry about that. **

**Until next time Bye- Jude xoxox**


	14. Chapter 12 A bad dream

**Chapter 12! OMG IM SO SO SORRY I HAVENT POSTED IN A WHILE. School and personal stuff have been getting in my way. This chapter is a bit short and I'm sorry about that. Anyway on with the chapter!**

Your pov

"Goodnight honey, love you." Your Mum and dad wish you a good night and left your room. Your older siblings had left your family home a month ago and went to londen. You fell into a deep slumber.

Suddenly you wake up to a scream of your name. "NAOMI!" That was your mother's voice! Scrambling out of your bed you open your bedroom door and run out only to stop.

Your eyes widen at the site infront of you.

Your Mum and dad.

On the other side of a large fire.

They were trapped.

"MUM! DAD! HANG ON IM GONNA HELP YOU!" You scream

"NO NAOMI RUN! " They scream back.

"But-"

"GO! GET AWAY FROM HERE!" They interrupt you.

"We love you Naomi, we love you don't forget that." They sobbed before the roof above them collapse, crushing them both.

"NOOOOOO! PLEASE NOOOO! MUM! DAD! DONT LEAVE!"

You suddenly jump up screaming.

"DONT LEAVE ME ALL ALONE!"

You look around and realize this is Renji's room. It was just a nightmare. Light poured through the window,it was morning. You curl up and start crying.

"Why...Why...please don't leave me alone."

Renji pov

I was awoken by Naomi screaming. She started to cry and I wondered what's wrong.

"Why...Why...please don't leave me alone." She whispered as she sobbed.

I got up from my bed, walked over to Naomi and embraced her in a warm hug.

"Naomi your not alone. I promise I will never leave you." I said in a comforting voice.

She excepted my embrace and hugged me.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I ask after a while. She slowly nods and starts to explain.

"I had a dream about...the fire...we're my parents died." My eyes widen a little.

"Its all my fault. They died because they were trying to protect me! I did nothing!"

"Then the roof fell... crushing them both." More tears spilled from her purple eyes.

I said nothing but gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

Your pov

After you and Renji stopped hugging you rushed into his bathroom, grabbed the nearest razor and started to cut.

_Why? Why did they have to die?_

**End of chapter! Sorry that was a bit sad and depressing. We got to see some more of Naomis past! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Until next time Bye - Jude xoxox**


	15. Chapter 13Out of control training

**Hey guys! Another chapter of Bleach in my world! Thanks for all of the support I've been getting on this fan fiction. It's truly amazing. I'm gonna put all the reviews on this fan fiction here and say my personal opinion on them.**

**Guest **

**Please keep writing. I absolutely love this story. Renji really needs to get the stones to confess to Naomi and to finally end that cutting she does, her personal demons might be her downfall. I want Renji and Naomi together./ **

**Thanks random person! I agree with all my heart that Naomi and Renji should be together but it may be a while till they do. Hehehe I'm mean.**

**RedSnow4 **

**I really love this story! I would more than likely freak out if i was in naomi's position. XD **  
**Im excited to see Renjis and Naomi's relationship progress, I feel like if renji gets interrupted any more hes just gonna grab her and kiss her face off. :3 please update soon! / **

**Thanks Redsnow! It's pretty sad that Renji keeps on getting interrupted but that's just how it is. And I would love to see renji just kiss her face off XD**

**We have 5 reviews here from sanaa11**

**Poor Naomi :( i wish she wouldn't cut so much, it's hurting her**

**Aww you both just confess already! XD Naomi and Renji are so cute..**

**Awwww cuddling Renji!**

**Cool! They all could see Naomi! :D continue soon**

**Continue pls! I really like this**

**/**

**Thanks sanaa! Your constant reviews are wonderful! I agree with you that Naomi shouldn't cut but don't worry, everything will get better. Also, Renji cuddles are the best aren't they XD**

**And finally we have 2 reviews from ScarlettBanshee!**

**I love this fanfic!**  
**It's just sucked me into this little world. I hope you post more chapters soon.**  
**-Scarlet**

**This fanfic makes me laugh soo hard lol**

**/**

**Thanks Scarlett! Same here this fan fiction sucks me into a little world. Its basically just the things I think of in my long day dreaming sessions in the middle of my maths class XD Also I'm glad this fan fiction makes you laugh!**

**Thanks for all of your reviews guys! It's nice to no that people actually enjoy reading something that most people in my school think is stupid and dumb. I hope you enjoy today's chapter!**

Byakuya pov

I led Naomi to the training area of squad 6. The things she said yesterday about me and my zanpakuto surprised me. No one apart from Rukia and my late wife hisana have ever said something like that to me.

Sometimes I think people are afraid to approach me.

Once we arrive at the training area I turn to her and say. "Lets start by having a sparring session, i will refrain from releasing my senbonzakura" She nods and get in position.

She makes the first move, running forward and clashing our swords together. I go in for an attack but she flashsteps to my side, cutting my Shihakusho just a bit.

I flashstep back and get ready for another attack. She suddenly disappeared from my site. My eyes widened.

_Where did she go?_

"What's wrong captain Kuchiki?" I hear a whisper behind me.

I jump back and see Naomi smirking behind me. She giggles "Was I to fast for you byakuya?" She smirks at my shocked expression.

_She used my first name!_ I thought

_She is really fast!_

No one's pov

Byakuya and Naomi kept on clashing there swords until Naomi said

"This is boring, can you be nice and release senbonzakura so the fun can start?"

Byakuya looked at her as if she was insane. _Why would she want me to realise my senbonzakura? Is she crazy!_

"Are you trying to kill yourself!" A voice says from the entrance. It was Renji! "Byakuya go a bit easy on me when you release it though." Naomi smiles ignoring renjis words. Byakuya nods and holds his sword in front of him.

"Scatter Senbonzakura"

The petals scattered around the place and quickly started heading towards Naomi. She quickly flash stepped away from them before they could hit her and went towards byakuya for an attack. She got his arm I little, just enough to draw blood, before the petals came, sending her back a bit.

Then she ran in for a second attack.

**{Timeskip}**

Still no one pov

Naomi had lasted for about 10 minutes against byakuyas senbonzakura, only getting small cuts. But sadly one of the blades accidentally slashed Naomi's chest pretty badly and she was now bleeding a face was facing the floor. Just before byakuya and renji could go and help her she spoke. "You let your guard down queen." The voice was dark and sinister.

"Naomi are you ok?" Renji asks, slowing walking towards her.

Suddenly a burst if reiatsu came from Naomi, but this reiatsu was twisted. Both males eyes widened as she raised her head to face them. A hollow mask was slowly starting to form on her face. It had cat ears and red markings. There was purple markings coming from under the eyes, like it was crying.

_Isn't this what happened with ichigo in our battle?_ Byakuya thought to himself.

"ALL OF THE YEARS, ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HURT US! THE DAMN BLOOD RAIN FLOWING DOWN FOR YEARS ON END! ALL THE ABUSE! WELL THAT ALL ABOUT TO END BECAUSE WHEN IM DONE WITH YOU YOUR GONNA BE '_finished_' " Naomi started fighting back before it could hurt anyone. She grabbed the mask and pulled.

"STOP! DONT YOU GET IT? IF WE KILL THEM WE DONT GET HURT!"

_'I don't want them hurt! Now LEAVE!' _

An agonizing scream was heard and the mask broke off into tiny pieces.

Then Naomi fell to the floor. The last thing she heard was renji's worried voice screaming her name.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks again for all your lovely reviews! I'm going Alton towers tomorrow with school... if you haven't heard most of the rides are closed due to crashes so if I die I'm sorry :( **

**But anyway I know byakuya was a bit OCC in this so sorry -_-**

**I love you all. **

**Until next time Bye - Jude xoxox**


	16. Chapter 14 Mikadzuki No Neko

**New chapter! This chapter throws a lot of information at you so prepare yourself! **

**Sorry if it sucks. -_- ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Your pov

You wake up in a white room.

You then quickly realize that this must be squad 4 and you must have been taken here after you stopped your inner hollow from taking control. _God that was terrifying!_ You thought as you sat up. You hear soft breathing next to you. When you turn your head you see Renji, sitting in a chair, his head resting on your bed, sleeping like a little child.

You smile softly and stroke his red pineapple hair. "He stayed here for the whole night. He refused to leave your side." A voice said from the door. "Captain Unohana!" You say once you recognize the friendly 4th division captain. "Thank you for treating my wounds." You beam. She smiles and says "No problem Miss Neko." Renji starts to ster in his sleep. "I'll leave you two alone." Unohana says.

Just as she leaves Renji's eyes flicker open. "Naomi! I'm so glad your awake!" He smiles at you. You pull him into a hug and whisper in his ear "you shouldn't worry over me Renji."

After you get out of the hospital bed to get changed while Renji waits outside.

**{Time skip}**

Your training with byakuya again. Rukia, Renji and Ichigo watched as you clashed swords.

Apparently Rukia had got really upset when she heard that it was because of byakuya that you were in the 4th division. "Ok lets take a break." Byakuya said, seething his sword. You nodded in agreement and walked over to were Renji, Rukia and Ichigo were sat.

"Your getting pretty good." Rukia said as you sat down beside her.

"Not really." You reply.

"Nah Naomi your doing amazing!" Ichigo encouraged.

"Yeah your awesome." Renji added, blushing a little.

Suddenly your eye lids feel heavy. Very heavy. "R...Renj-ji..." You manage to say before collapsing to the ground without warning.

**{Your inner world}**

"Hey Naomi, wake up." A soft voice fills your ears.

Your eyes shoot open. In front of you was an older looking girl. She looked about 20, her hair long and purple. She had cat ears and a tail along with cat fangs and blood red eyes. She wore a long white dress with a diamond shaped whole at the belly button and some blue shoes. A necklace with a pink cat charm adored her neck.

"W-who are you?" You ask in shock.

"Oh me, I'm your Zanpakuto!" The cat girl smirked, pointing at herself.

"M-m-my z-zanpakuto?! You look so...AWESOME!"

She giggles before saying " I know I know I'm pretty awesome."

"So this is my inner world." You say in awe, looking around. You were in a big room lying on a comfy bed. The walls were painted a light lilac a had a metallic purple strip going across in the middle. There was also a bookcase full of many different books and a large wardrobe, like Ichigos.

Outside the window was a forest of purple and red trees with glowing green orbs floating in the air. "You have a house in my inner world? Thats...different." You say looking back at the purple haired girl. "Yeah I'm one of a kind!" Her personality is very bubbly and happy.

"But never mind that Naomi, you have to no the truth about your powers. You have had them for longer then you think." She said, her voice going serious. "When you started watching bleach, your powers started to increase. I watched in your inner world as them girls constantly attacked you. I watched as you ran from that fire that killed your parents. I watched as you hurt yourself but i couldn't do anything, I was stuck not being able to communicate to you."

"But through all the pain and suffering your reiatsu was growing. The only thing you needed to release them powers was someone to knock you out of your body." After she was done explaining you asked her "How did I get these powers though?"

"Your father. As a toddler he was involved in a soul reapers experiment and got accidentally pushed into your world. He had no idea that he was a soul reaper so when he and your mother had you, you were born with soul reaper Powers. Your only a substitute though because your mother was a human."

Your mind begins to comprehend what was happening.

_MY DAD WAS A REAPER OMFG!_

"So... what's your name?" You ask. "Well ive been calling you for so long...Can't you hear it?" Straight as she says them words you start to hear whispers. They get louder and louder until you can make out what there say.

"Mikadzuki No Neko." You say slowly.

**{Back to the real world}**

Your eyes open and see Rukia, Renji, ichigo and Byakuyas faces above yours.

"Hey are you alright?" Renji asks and offers you his hand. You grab his hand and he pulls you up. "You had us worried." Ichigo said. You turn to Byakuya, your game face, on and say "Lets go for another round." He was about to protest but you glare at him and he nods.

You both gets into position while Rukia yells "Wait! Naomi, what happened? Why did you Collapse!?"

But Rukias protests were drowned out when you started clashing your sword with byakuyas. After about 10 minutes you had a wound on your shoulder and he had one on his leg.

Seeing the time was right you held your sword in front of you. Everyone's eyes widened as they realized what you were doing.

"Slash and Scratch Mikadzuki No Neko!"

A big purple light surrounded your Zanpakuto and once it cleared it was in shikai. It looked like a big butchers knife with spikes sticking out and a purple peace of fabric on the end. _This is my Zanpakuto._

_Mikadzuki No Neko._

**We found out more about Naomis past! Also I used Google translate to translate the zanpakutos name. Mikadzuki No Neko means Crescent moon cat. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Until next time Bye- Jude xoxox**


	17. Chapter 15 Questioned back at school

**Hey guys! Here is another chapter for bleach in our world! I have a new story called That girl. I would appreciate if you checked it out! Also thanks to all the amazing Reviews I've been getting on this story! I'm truly grateful of all your support! All your reviews just make me strive to update more and make more stories for you! Thank you, your all amazing!**

Your pov

After your training with byakuya you were led to the senkaimon. By the order of head captain yamamoto, you were given a substitute soul reaper badge by ukitake.

You smile at him before saying " I know I don't deserve this badge but thank you."

Before ukitake could say anything, Shunsui interrupted. "Naomi you deserve this badge. Your willing to fight in the war against Aizen at such a young age. You helped 10 of our friends in there time of need. I think that is enough."

Your smile widened at his words and hugged him tight. "Thanks Captain Kyoraku!"

"Naomi, call me Shunsui." You giggle and waved him goodbye. You then walked over to Renji and the others. "Well..." you say while looking at the group. You were gonna miss each and everyone of them. Renji the most. Rukia and Rangiku had tears in there eyes.

You walk over and pull the two crying girls into a hug.

"I'll miss you too." You whisper into there ears. After saying some goodbyes to the others you were stood in front of Renji, looking into his eyes. "Ima miss you Ren-Ren." You hug him tight, not wanting to let go. "I'll miss you too Naomi. More than you no." Renji whispered into your ear. You blush before saying " Dont Worry, I'm coming back."

You then ran through the senkaimon and back into Uraharas shop.

Urahara hands you a black box. "Give me your phone real quick." You look at him suspiciously before passing him the phone. "If you break it, you die." You growl while he starts messing with your phone. After a couple of minutes he hands it you back and says "I have added all are contacts and while you were in the soul society I learned how to boost the signal so we can contact you and Vic versa."

You hug him and then ask "Whats the box for?"

"Well open it and find out!" He says in a sing song voice.

You open the box, revealing a beautiful bracelet with the same skull on as the substitute soul reaper badge. "This bracelet I made while you were in the soul society. It will allow you to travel to the soul society and karacura! It also allows you to get out of your body." Urahara explained, looking very proud of his new creation. "Cool! So... I'll see you soon. Bye!" You say and run through the portal back to your town.

**{Time skip Next day (Tuesday)}**

The next day in school you were bombarded with questions.

"Naomi, where were you yesterday?"

"Where did the new kids go?"

"What happened?"

You sighed and answered all the questions with the lies you had made up the day before.

"I was sick."

"The new kids have went back to there home town for a bit."

"What happened is they got picked up by Rukias family and then I got really sick."

After explaining that, you went back to doodling a little hollow in your notebook. It had been only one day and you were missing Renji like hell! But sadly you knew you had to stay in school till the end of the week. If you missed anymore school for an unknown reason people would get suspicious.

Then the teacher entered the room. "Oh I see your back Miss Neko." You look up and see your ginger art teacher. "Oh hello Miss Jackson and yes I'm feeling better today." You pull a smile. "Ok class today you can just draw whatever you want as long as it's appropriate and creative!" And with them word everyone starts to get to work.

Amy's pov

Naomi is back, that's good. Ever since we saw her fight that white masked monster we have been worried that she could get hurt. Or even worse killed! _No don't think like that Amy!_ I thought to myself. We decided that we won't tell Naomi about us seeing her fight. It's her business and not ours. When she's ready, she'll tell us.

"So Naomi, what did you do over the weekend?" Alice asked. Naomi started to stutter while making her words.

"W-well I err... Well I w-watched the new kids get picked up by...R-Rukias...brother! Yeah and then I g-got super sick on s-sunday and was still sick on m-monday."

I can tell she is lieing. She only stutters when she's embarrassed or trying to make up a lie on the spot.

"Whats Rukia's brothers name?" Izzy asked, I could see that she new Naomi was also lieing. "Oh his name is Byakuya. Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Come on girls. I wanna see more art!" Miss Jackson sang from behind us.

"Yes miss" we said in unison and started to draw.

After a while I looked at my master piece. My picture depicted 2 ducklings and mother duck swimming through a lake as the sun set. Izzy was drawing her favourite band , Black veil brides, and Alice was drawing a lotus flower.

I looked over at Naomi's drawing and my eyes instantly widened. Her drawing depicted a forest of red and purple trees with floating green orbs lighting the area. In the middle was a woman. She had long purple hair and cat ears. The woman was holding some sort of sword. It look like a big butchers knife with spikes pointing out and a strip of purple attached at the bottom.

_What is that?_ I ask myself.

"Oh very very detailed Naomi! That's true imagination!" Miss Jackson exclaimed, sparkles in her eyes. "What is it Naomi?" I ask, wondering what the picture ment. "Oh this is a dream I had the other night. It was pretty awesome !" She said with a thumbs up.

Your pov

_"A dream Naomi, really now I'm much more then a dream!"_ Mikadzuki No Neko said in a mock hurt voice in your mind. _Look shut up mika! What am I supposed to say. Oh its part of my soul that is also a weapon!_ You mentally yell back. _"Mika? Nice nickname for me. "_ Mika replied. _"Never the less you have drawn me well."_ She added. You smile at her words but it fades when you see Dani, vicky and rose approaching.

"Ewwww! That drawing is horrible!" Vicky says in a taunting voice.

"What is that? Why is she holding a sword? Oh wait we forgot, you just love swords don't you!" Your eyes widened when she said them words. "Wha-what?" You stutter.

_Oh god does she know?_

"Oh don't act like you don't know! We've seen you in that black robe and holding that sword!" She says smirking.

_Oh god, she knows!_ You start to feel a bit sick. Luckily for you the bell goes and you rush out if the class and run over to the front desk. "Oh hello Naomi, are you ok? You look pail." Mrs Miku asks. "Yeah mrs Miku I feel sick, can I go home?" You ask. She nods her head and tells you to be careful on your way home.

Once you get home you change clothes and listen to some music. _**What's wrong queen?**_ A creepy voice said in your mind. You break out in a cold sweat. _My inner hollow...it's here.__** Of course I'm here Naomi! And I'm getting closer and closer and closer to you every second...hehehehHAHAHAHAHAH!**_After the manic laughing stopped you knew you had to get your hollow suppressed. You remembered from the anime what happened when ichigo didn't suppress his hollow and you didn't want that happening at all.

That in mind you grabbed your backpack, filled it with things such as your kindle fire HD, phone, notebook, a change of clothes, your bracelet made by Urahara and drawings.

Time to go and visit the Vizards.

**End of the chapter! Hope you enjoyed. Thanks again for all your support! I'm also gonna be uploading my Toshiro x reader fan fiction from Wattpad onto here, so look out for that!**

**Until next time bye- Jude xoxox**


	18. Chapter 16 Fight for control

**Hey guys! :D Here is another chapter of Bleach in our world! Sorry if this chapter is rubbish, I'm so bad at writing fight scenes. All the support I've been getting on wattpad and is amazing. I can't believe it. Thanks, your all awesome!**

**Also, what should I call you guys? Like pewdiepie has his bros and Joe sugg has his sugglets, so what should I call you guys. Please leave a Review telling me what I should call you guys.**

**On with the chapter!**

Your pov

As you stepped through into karakura, you found yourself in a lone park. _I guess everyone is still in school._ You thought as you searched for reiatsu. _There!_ You had found the reiatsu you were looking for. Shinji's reiatsu to be exact. After finding the reiatsu you charged to the vizards hang out.

**{Time skip}**

It had not taken you long to get to the vizards location. you walked in to see hiyori slapping Shinji with her sandal while the rest of them watched. They go on for another minute before noticing your presents. "Who the heck are you?!" Hiyori asks, clutching the top of her sword.

"I'm Naomi Neko. I'm a friend of Ichigo Kurosaki." You say calmly. "Ichigo's friend? Well what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school with him?" Shinji asks. "Well I'm not from here and I'm here because I have a serious problem that I need you to help me with." You say in a serious voice.

"Were you from then? The soul society?!" Hiyori says. "No...I'm from somewhere else. I would have Urahara explain it but I'll just do it because he isn't here." There eyes widen at Uraharas name. "You know Kisuke Urahara? How?" Love asks. "He helped me. He explained how it was all possible" you say. "What's possible! Tell us women!" Kensei roared, obviously getting impatient. "I'm from another world." You start explaining while also getting your kindle and drawings out.

**{After explaining time}**

"Well...that's just..." Shinjis words trailed off. "So, can I tell you why I really came here. I may be a super fangirl of all of you but I have a big problem." You say before blushing. _I just told them I'm a fangirl! Oh god oh god! There gonna find that weird._ "Your a fangirl of us? You no what Naomi, I like you! Your pretty cool." Hiyori says. You eyes widen at the words.

"So, what's ya problem?" She asks.

"I have an inner hollow. It's trying to get out and I don't no what to do!" It all comes out fast.

"You have a inner hollow? Ok then. And you came here because you want us to teach you how to control it." Shinji said. You nod and use the bracelet to get out of your body.

"So can you help?" You say. "...ok. we'll help." Hiyori says._ Since when was Hiyori this nice? Never mind, I have a hollow to suppress._

**{Time skip}**

Shinji's pov

_This girl is strange. Turning up out of the blue and asking us to help her. Hiyori likes this girl,they could be good friends._ I smile at the thought. Hiyori may be a pain in the arse but I still care for her like a brother would care for his sister. _Let's just help this girl, after all she is pretty cute._

**No one's pov (3rd person)**

"Here it comes." Shinji said as Naomi's hollow took control of her body. They were doing the same thing as they did when Ichigo fought his hollow. A piercing roar hot there ears as all the seals on Naomi broke and she was realised. The first person to step in was Hiyori. She took her stance and started to fight the beast that was taking over Naomis body.

**{In your inner world.}**

Your pov

**_"Hey queen. How ya doing?"_** Your hollow asks, looking at you with her strange eyes.

"I already no what's happened to Mikadzuki No neko. I'm gonna defeat you and bring her back. I have a deal though." Your hollows eyebrows rise a bit. _**"Oh really? And what would this be?" **_

"This deal will be that once I am in control of your power, I will allow you to be out in my inner world as long as you behave and train with me." You no this offer could be risky but you didn't care. _I must give her at least a chance_ you thought.

_**"Oh really...Well if you win, I'll think about it. But if I win, oh wait...WHEN I win I will have the crown. Deal"**_ she says smirking

"Deal" you agree. With them words you clash your swords together. You go in for another attack and try to slice her stomach but she blocks. A maniac laugh escapes from her mouth as she goes to cut your head but only manages a shallow cut on the cheek.

_Damn her! I guess I'll go shikai. If only I had bankai right now. _

"Slash and Scratch Mikadzuki No Neko!" Your sword is surrounded by a purple light and once it clears it is in shikai. _**"Well two can play at that game. Slash and Scratch Mikadzuki No Neko!"**_ Your hollow also goes shikai, but the colours are switched and the cloth at the bottom is pink, not purple.

She launches in for another attack and gets you in the shoulder. You scream with agonizing pain and blood spurts from your wound. You raise your sword a big before saying " Neko sukuratchi!" All the spikes on your sword light up and shoot a big purple flash out of each of them. It's like a bunch of massive getsuga tenshos!

Luckily your hollow didn't see this coming and got by all of them. You had won.

_**"Ok ok you win...but queen you must be careful. I don't want ya to go dieing on me. I'll take up your offer if you can handle my training. Until next time Bye queen" **_

**{Back in the real world.} **

Hiyori's pov

A piercing screech was heard from inside the barrier. "Hachi get Lisa out of there!" I ordered. As the hollow armour fell off of Naomis body, I ran towards her. _This girl is pretty awesome and strong. I want to be her friend._ I thought as I approached her limp body. _It's true up don't like a lot of people, but this girl...she's different._

"Hey Naomi? How you feeling?" I ask. She turns her head to face me and says " can you pass me my backpack?" I go over and get her backpack. When she gets it, she starts rummaging through it until she pulls out one thing. A chocolate bar. "I feel hungry." She says as she unwraps the chocolate.

I just smile at her childishness and sit down next to her. She offers me a bit and we talk for a while. She's really awesome. She makes me feel, out of character but that's ok.

After are little talk, we heal her wounds and are back to training her. She puts on her mask and starts to battle me.

**{2 hours later. 10:31}**

_We have been at it for 2 hours and her mask still hasn't came off. She's good. _

"Ok that's enough training for now. Your pretty good at keeping your mask on so we basically don't need to train you anymore. You can stay here tonight and go back to school tomorrow." Her face dims at the mention of school but she nods and thanks us all.

**Kenseis pov**

I go to check on Naomi. In only a day she has become friends with all of us. We all think she is pretty cool, always happy and full of spirit. I quietly creek open the door to out guest bedroom and see her already asleep in the bed. I smirk and go to turn of the bed side lamp but then see something that made my blood boil.

Cuts and scars were painted onto her wrists. Some looked old, some looked fairly new.

I walked out of that room and told the others. We all didn't no why Naomi would do this, she seems so happy even after fighting her hollow. Then I remembered something. "Guys when Hiyori mentioned school, her face went dim and she looked a little scared but quickly got rid of that face. You think it's something to do with school?" I ask.

We all look at each other worryingly. Naomi, what's going on?

**Ok ok. I no, Hiyori is WAY TO OCC and kensei is also a bit OCC. Sorry about that. I like to change them a bit in my stories so it works better. Anyway hope you enjoyed that chapter. I know that the fight scene was rubbish but hey, we learned one of Mikadzuki No Nekos abilities! Hurray! **

**Until next time Bye- Jude xoxox**


	19. Chapter 17 Character info

**I no that I haven't really described most of the characters and I haven't said what they look like, there likes and dislikes. So in this chapter I'm gonna explain the characters and what there like.**

Name: Amy Morris

Age: 16

Lives: In Runcorn with her Mother, father and big brother

Family: Mum , Dad and big brother

Best friends: Naomi Neko, Izzy waller and Alice Mills.

Likes: Ducks, singing, going out with her friends, biking, gaming, YouTube, dogs.

Dislikes: The group of bullies Dani, Vicky and Rose. Geese and swans as she was attacked by one as a child. History(As in the lesson), liars

Personality: Amy is a nice person who is really kind to you. She isn't afraid to give her opinion and isn't a bad fighter either. She hates it when people underestimate her.

She also despises people who hurt her friends, she tries to protect her friends.

Appearance: Amy has mid-length light blond hair. Her eyes are sky blue and shine whenever the sun hits them. She is only a little bit shorter than you and sometimes wears glasses for seeing long distance.

Based on my friend Jess

Name: Izzy Waller.

Age: 17

Lives: Runcorn with her mother and little brother.

Best Friends: Naomi Neko, Amy Morris and Alice Mills

Likes: Black veil brides, monster (the drink), going out with friends, YouTube, singing and anime.

Dislikes: The group of bullies Dani, Vicky and Rose , one direction, Justin beiber, chavs, spiders, liars

Personality: Izzy is quiet around New people but get to no her and she isn't quiet at all.

She adores black veil brides and if you say anything bad about them, your basically dead.

She is sarcastic a lot of the time and has a sort of emo type of personality.

Appearance: Izzy has long, straight Brown hair, some covering her right eye. She is usually seen wearing eye liner. Unlike Dani and her group she can actually put make up on properly, so her make up looks great! People say she has an 'emo' look.

Based on my friend Clio

Name: Alice Mills

Age:17

Lives: Runcorn with her mum, sister, nan, granddad

Family: Mum, sister, nan, granddad

Best Friends: Naomi Neko, Izzy Waller, Amy Morris

Likes: She loves playing piano, singing, dancing, dogs (she has one called milly)

Dislikes: the group of bullies Dani, Vicky and Rose, cheaters, people who act different in front of there mates, liars.

Personality: Alice is kind to everyone and loves being nice to people. She is quite surprised whenever she hears that Naomi hasn't cried while being beaten up. She crys at some things but not a lot. She finds it hard to say no. She hates it when people hurt her friends and would never let a good person get hurt or die.

Appearance: She has long wavy brown hair with purple high lights. She has a thin figure and freckles on her face. She likes to wear make up just like izzy. Her eyes are sea blue and people are always saying that they can see the sea in them.

Based on my friend Natalie

Name: Dani Deen

Age:17

Lives:Runcorn with her mum and dad.

Family: Mum and dad

Best Friends: Rose chatter and Vicky vice.

Likes: bullying Naomi, Renji, boys, being centre of attention, makeup (though she sucks at putting it on.), Justin beiber (Yuck! No offence if you like him but I hate him...so much.)

Dislikes: Naomi, Izzy, Amy and Alice. Spiders, insects, 'Emo' music, school.

Personality: Dani is a spoilt girl who thinks she can get whoever and whatever she wants. She hates Naomi because of her hair, eyes and when her parents died she became the centre of attention (even though she didn't want the attention at all) Dani didn't like that, so she bullied her even more. She gets with any boy that asks her out and also thinks all the boys want her. (Even though literally only 2 boys have asked her out) Her personal goal is to see Naomi cry and suffer. She has never seen her cry.

Appearance: Dani has dirty coloured brown hair and a bright bright dyed yellow high light going through her hair. You can see some of her original hair colour through the dye as she hasn't dyed it properly. It looks awful! Her nose is massive as she got surgery to make it look 'better' and her make up is always done wrong and looks horrible. Her skin is a disgusting Orange colour due to all the fake tan.

Name: Rose chatter

Age:16

Lives: Runcorn with Mum, dad and annoying sister who is a year younger.

Family: Mum, dad and annoying younger sister.

Best Friends: Dani Deen and Vicky vice

Likes: Bullying Naomi, Shuhei, Justin beiber (please just end your genetic line here), makeup and being the centre of attention.

Dislikes: Naomi, Amy, izzy and Alice. Insects, BVB, 'Emo music' , school

Personality: Rose is also a spoilt brat who thinks she can get anything. She acts like a lap dog to Dani.

She follows her anywhere and dose anything she tells her to do. She will go out with any boy who asks her unless Dani wants them.

Appearance: Rose has Brown hair that has been dyed Orange. But it's so badly dyed that her hair is a horrid Orangey Brown Colour. Her make up, like danis, is rubbish and put on wrong. Her nose is massive as she got surgery to make it look 'better' just like dani. Her skin colour, like Danis, is also Orange.

Name: Vicky vice

Age:16

Lives: Runcorn with her Mum, dad and two older brothers.

Family: Mum, dad and 2 bigger brothers who sometimes beat Naomi up because Vicky told them too.

Best Friends: Dani Deen and Rose chatter

Likes: bullying Naomi, Ichigo, Justin beiber, boys, makeup, being centre of attention.

Dislikes: Naomi, Amy, izzy and Alice. Insects, BVB, 'Emo' music, school.

Personality: Just like the other two, Vicky is a spoilt brat and also a lap dog to Dani. She goes out with any boy that asks her unless Dani wants him. She has 2 older brothers who are very strong. She sometimes tells them to go beat up Naomi, which has ended with Naomi having a broken arm. When she got to the hospital she said she has fell down the stairs.

Appearance: Vicky has short, dirty coloured, blond hair. She got surgery on her nose to which made it look 'better' apparently. (It looks awful!) Orange skin that has been tanned. Make up that is done wrong and is always to much.

**Well I hope this explains some of the characters for you. The 3 bullies I made up and the 3 friends are based of some of my very good friends. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and we ya in the next one.**

**Until next time Bye-Jude xoxox**


	20. Chapter 18 The truth comes out

**Here is another chapter of Bleach in our world! I hope you enjoy! All the support I've been getting on wattpad and is amazing. I can't believe it. Thanks, your all awesome!**

**On with the chapter!**

Your pov

After waking up in the vizards home, you walk into Shinjis room. He is awake and watching TV.

You were pretty surprised considering it was quite early in the morning. "Yo Shinji." You say once walking in. He looks up at you, with surprise in his eyes. But the surprise then turns to worry and sadness. "Naomi we may have only known you for a day but we already feel like your part of our family. I know that i have no right to ask but Naomi, why do you have scars and cuts on your wrists?"

At that moment you froze. _How? How dose he know about them?_ "Kensei went into your room last night to check on you. He saw them while turning the bedside lamp off." Shinji says as if he read your mind. You take a deep breath before saying "ok I'll tell you, but it must be quick. I have school In an hour."

He nods and you sit down next to him. You start to explain. "Ever since I started high school there was this girl and her gang. The three of them w-would...bully me and beat me up. Sometimes to the point when I break a bone or sometimes it's just bruises. But then my parents...they...they..."

Tears start to role down your cheeks as Shinji rubbed your back to try and comfort you. No matter what you always cried when talking of your parents.

"They died. They died in a house fire. That just added more to my depression and I cut more. Them girls still bully me to this day." I finish. I look up from the floor and at Shinji. His eyes were filled with hate and despair. "Naomi, stay here for the rest of the day. I no you can't hide from them forever. But I feel as though we need another day with you." You smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you Shinji!" You say, your words being muffled by his chest. You both then sat there, watching TV.

**{Time skip}**

"Bye everyone!" You wave to the vizards as you open the portal back to your world. Luckily the portal comes out in your back garden. You walk in, put your backpack on the table and open the fridge. You get a coke out and open it. You turn around and your eyes widen on what you see.

Oh god

Izzys pov

Naomi wasn't in school today. After she took off yesterday Me, Amy and Alice had went around her house but she wasn't there. It was like her presence was gone completely. Today we went back to her house and waited there. Naomi had given us all a spare key to her house just in case of emergencies. We had Been there since the end of school and at about 6 o'clock we heard some noise from the garden and then the back door open.

We all walk into the kitchen and see Naomi in her fridge, her backpack on the table. She turns around and freezes when she sees us standing there. "Errrrmmm, hey guys." She says while rubbing the back of her head a bit. "I'll explain down in the hang out." She said and we all walked down into the hang out.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys. I thought it would be putting you in danger." She grabbed hold of the same sort of badge that ichigo has and shoved it into her chest. Suddenly her body split apart into two. Her normal body lay on the ground, motionless, like she was dead. Naomi stood now in the black Shihakusho and the sword strapped to her.

"I'm a substitute soul reaper. I only found out myself a while ago. A soul reaper sends dead souls to the soul society which is basically the after life. They also kill evil monsters known as hollows."

**{After 1 hour of explaining}**

"Oh my god Naomi..." we all say in unison as Naomi finished explaining.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I thought if I said anything one of you would get hurt." She started speaking fast, trying to get a lot of words out.

"Naomi we aren't mad." Amy said.

"Yeah we understand why you didn't tell us." Alice added.

"Really?" She questioned in shock, looking up from the floor.

I nod before saying "yeah, Naomi we are your friends. No matter what you do or what happens, we will support you."

Naomis eyes start to water and tears spill from her eyes. "Oh! Naomi don't cry!" I say, trying to calm her down. "I'm crying with happiness!" She says, whipping her tears away. We all smile and pull her into a group hug.

"Your the bestest friends EVER!" Naomi said.

"Wait one second...that's the first time I've seen you cry!" Alice gasps. We all look at each other before bursting into laughter. "Guys, stay over at mine tonight. We can have a big midnight feast and everything!" Naomi smirks and we all nod before heading up to her room.

Naomis pov

_I'm glad I took all the pictures of Bleach down and put them in a box. I would look crazy if I had pictures of them all over the walls._ You thought. After your big feast with chocolate and biscuits you all decided that it was sleep time.

**{Dream}**

_Huh? Why am I at the school?_ You think to yourself. You see Renji in the distance. He is facing the other way. "Hey! Rennjiii!" You shout, running towards him. "Bakudō #1 Sai." You are surprised when Renji puts you in the Kido.

"W-why can't I-I get out? Renji?" You say while struggling to get out of the kido. Renji turns around and looks at you, eyes filled with hate. The sky goes red as he says "Shut up you slut. I will never love you. Fat cow." Your eyes widen at his words and start to water.

"Let's go babe." Renji says and out from the school steps Dani. She smirks and latches onto Renji, kissing his cheek. A pain started to form in your chest. You watch as they walked off, tears spilling from your eyes.

You felt so sad. _Why? Why Renji?_ You sobbed but then heard music run through the sky. Bleach opening 12 to be exact. Huh?

**{End Dream}**

You wake up, tears still in your eyes. It's about 6:00 in the morning. "Eghhh." You realize that someone had text you, hence why bleach opening 12 was playing. You grabbed your phone and looked at the text. Your heart flutters "It's Renji!" You whisper. You remembered the dream and sighed._ It was just a dream._ The message read...

Renji: Hey Naomi... i woke up earlier then i should have. Hope I didn't wake you.

You smile softly before replying back.

You: Oh hi Renji, how are you?

Renji: I'm good. Captain Kuchiki is so mean .

You: Hehe why? XD

Renji: He is making me do so much paper work!

You: Renji, my friends, they have spiritual pressure. They have seen me fighting hollows. They no! I had to tell them about soul reapers.

Renji: Naomi it's ok. Don't worry about it, I'll talk to Rukia or Captain Kuchiki about it.

You: Thanks Renji! Your the best!

"Oooooo! Looks like loooooooovvee!" You here from behind you. You scream and look back.

"Damn it you guys!" You shout at your 3 grinning friends. "You like him~" Izzy says in a sing song voice. You face goes red and you look away. _So embarrassing._

Renji's pov

I blush as I read the message from Naomi.

_I love you Naomi._ I think to myself.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Well now Naomis friends no about soul reapers now and the vizards no about her depression. I wonder what will happen in the next chapter? Hmmmm all will be revealed soon enough *evil laugh***

**Until next time Bye-Jude xoxox**


	21. Chapter 19 New found power

**Hey guys! Here's a new chapter of Bleach in our world! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also my friend got me a little Renji key ring but it's like a small figurine as well. I'm so happy!**

**Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

Alice's pov

We tease Naomi a little more about her crush on Renji before getting ready for school. While walking to school, Naomi talks to us about what to do if a hollow attacks us and she isn't there. I'm still in a little bit of shock from finding out about all these different worlds, spirits and hollows.

It doesn't scare me, it just makes me worry about my friends and there safety. " So if a hollow attacks you, run. Run like a weeping angle is after you. Call me, find me anything! Just... find me so I can kill it." We could hear the worry in Naomis voice. "Ok Naomi" we all say in unison.

All of a sudden we hear a very familiar voice "Naomi!" We all turned around and saw Rukia, Orihime, uryu, ichigo and a massive tall dude. "Rukia!" Naomi shouts, waving her arms like crazy. We all run over to them. "I guess Renji told you about my friends then." Naomi said. Rukia nodded and turned he head to face us.

"You know who we are now, I hope it doesn't scare you."

"No it doesn't scare us." I reply back.

**{Time skip}**

It was after school now and we were just waiting in the yard for Naomi as she had to go and deal with some hollows along side ichigo and Rukia. "Guys were did orihime, uryu and Chad go?" Amy asks me and Izzy. "I think uryu said he left something in class and orihime said she wanted to go and explore."

Suddenly a scream ripped through the air. We turned and saw 3 hollows standing before us.

"Oh GOD!" We scream as one of them goes to grab us. I close my eyes, not wanting to see what happens next.

When I felt no pain, I opened my eyes and saw a big red light had engulfed us. Once it cleared I was surprised to find all of us with weapons!

On my hand were some sort of ice blue armoured gloves with big blue knives attached! _What the hell?_ Amy had what seemed to be a blood red violin and the bow for it too. This violin had spikes and a blade on the top that looked sharp. The bows edges also looked sharp.

Izzy had some green headphones resting on her head and had some sort of speakers covering her arms. "Guys... remember when orihime talked about how her and Chad were humans with powers. Well I think we are the same." Izzy said before turning to face the hollows in front of us. We all stood back to back, a hollow each in front of us.

"Let's test out new powers." She smirked but I could tell she was worried.

Izzy pov

_Im scared, but if we can control this power then we can defeat these monsters._ I hear a whisper in my mind, like someone is telling me something. It tells me the name of my ability.I charge at the hollow in front of me with new found confidence, holding my arms in a X shape in front of me.

I shout " Okina oto!"

BOOM BOOM

2 big waves of green energy hit the hollow, killing it. I smiled as the hollow disappeared into the air.

It was Amy's turn next to kill the hollow in front of her. "Reddodebiru!" She shouts while pointing her violin at the hollow. Red bolts come from the tips of the spikes and hit the hollow, pining it down. She then runs up to it and stabs its head with the violins bow, killing it.

There was one hollow left and Alice was up. She held her left arm up, lining it up with the hollow.

"Kaze no naifu" she says. The knives on her left hand shot off towards the hollow. Instead of impailing it, they all started to circle the beast and started a tornado. The hollow died but one of the Windows on the school smashed during the attack, coursing the glass to cut my back.

"Ahhh!" I hissed out in pain as the glass dug deep into my skin. Alice ran over to me and shouts

"Hīringunaifu!" All the blades on her right hand fly off and circle me. Then a blue light appeared around me and all the shards of glass came out of my back and my wounds healed.

"Sorry that I got you hurt Izzy." She said while helping me up. "No...problem." my words trailed off as I saw Naomi, Rukia and ichigo looking at us with wide eyes while Orihime, uryu and Chad just grin.

"O-o-omg! Guys what was that!" Naomi stuttered. "We saw all of it from the class window. There like us, there humans with powers." Chad explains. Naomis shocked expression turns to a large smile.

"MY FRIENDS ARE AWESOME!" She pulls us into a group hug and we all laugh, unaware of the eyes watching.

Dani's pov

"What was THAT! First that pig Naomi is fighting them monsters with ichigo and that shrimp Rukia and now her dumb friends are fighting them too!" I say while watching the group from the school roof.

"I'm going to find out what you are Naomi Neko. Then I will have Renji all to myself!"

**Thanks for reading this chapter! I used Google translate to translate all the things, here's what they mean.**

**Okina oto: loud sound**

**Reddodebiru: Red devil**

**Kaze no naifu: Wind knife**

**Hīringunaifu: Healing knife**

**Also props to TimberRidge who in one of my earlier chapters commented saying this: "oh and since those 6 girls in the real world could see them in soul reaper form doesn't that mean that they have powers too and if so are you going to talk about it later?"**

**You got it spot on! Though the 3 bullies will have no powers, Naomis 3 friends do :D **

**Until next time Bye-Jude xoxox**


	22. Chapter 20 A misunderstanding

**Damn! Chapter 20 already! Thanks for all the support through these past 20 chapters! It's so amazing, you don't even no. Anyway enjoy this chapter as we are gonna find out something about our little ichigo! Fufufufu~**

Naomis pov

Straight after you had gotten out of class on that Friday, you had rushed home, got changed and packed some clothes and other things into your backpack. You then jumped through to karakura.

You had spoken with Urahara and he was gonna allow you to stay at his shop for the night.

After that night you got dressed, thanked Urahara and ran to Ichigos house. You, ichigo and renji were gonna hang out today in your world. You knocked on Ichigos door and karin answered.

_Remember, pretend you don't no them._ You thought to yourself.

"Oh hello, I'm Ichigos friend. Where supposed to be hanging out today. Is he in?" You ask politely.

"Oh hi, I'm karin, his sister. That yuzu back there and yes he is in. Come on in." She said, allowing you in. "Oh right. Ichigo did mention having two twin sister's. It's nice to meet you." You say, extending your hand out to shake hers. She shakes your hand but suddenly you see a blur of white and black and then you see isshin kurosaki in front of you, a grin on his face.

_Omg that grin!_ You think as he starts to speak. "Well hello young lady! How are you today?" He shakes your hand frantically. You smile and say "you must be Ichigos dad. It's nice to meet you ." He smiles and says " so your Ichigos friend, well go on up to his room. It has a 15 on the front, you can't miss it."

After that you walk up the stairs and into Ichigos room. _Typical, I plan to hang out with him and he is still asleep. What a lazy boy. _

_"Well Naomi I agree with you on that, but he is moaning something in his sleep."_ Mikadzuki No Neko says in your mind. You listen closer and realize that he is moaning something in his sleep while hugging his pillow close to him. You step closer to him so you can hear what he is saying.

"Grimmy...grimmjow...I love you..." You are shocked by his word but it soon turns to a grin.

"Fufufufu~" you new his little secret now. You grabbed your phone and put on In the End by Black veil brides. You place it right next to his ear and click play. Once the music started, ichigo shot up.

His face was priceless! You started laughing while he just looked at you with confusion.

"Naomi what are you doing here?" He asks. You stop laughing and give him an 'Are you Kidding me' look. "Oh right yeah! You me and renji are hanging out in your world!" He says, getting up. "So...what were you dreaming about ich-i-go!" You say in a sing song voice. He goes red and looks away.

"N-nothing." He mutters.

"Oh so grimmy was nothing then." You say, a smirk painted on your face. His eyes widen and his face went red. "Wha- how?" He asked, embarrassment in his voice. "You were sleep talking strawberry. Who new the strawberry liked the kitty." You laugh at his embarrassed but also angry face. "So you fight him and then get a crush on him. This is brilliant! Grimmichi is real!" Ichigo blushes even more and says " can you go wait in the living room while I get changed." You nod and walk out, smiling to yourself.

_**"Queen, why are you so happy?"**_ My inner hollow asks. _Well , I'm happy because one. I just thought of a name for you and 2. I just found out that my ship is real!_ You mentally replied back.

_**"A name... for me, really?"**_She asked, surprise in her voice.

_Yep from now on your gonna be called Tsuki, meaning Moon. _

_**"Tsuki... I like it."**_ You smile at your hollows reply.

**{Time skip}**

You walk out of the arcade, smiling along with ichigo and renji. After Ichigo had gotten changed, you and him went over to Uraharas were Renji had just arrived at. You all went to your world and played at the arcade. You had beaten the other two in a dance game and a shooting game.

"So Naomi... I heard that your friends have powers like Orihime and Chad." Renji said to you as you walked through the park. "Yeah, I've been training them ever since and they've gotten good." You replied to him. It was so nice, you were walking through the park with your friend and the boy you love. This day was perfect, or so you thought.

Renjis pov

_This is one of the bestest days of my life! I think I have enough courage to tell Naomi I love her! What do you think Zabimaru?_ I ask my zanpakuto. _"Yeah! Are you dumb! Confess you idiot!"_ Zabimaru replied.

I was about to answer back when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I had walked away from ichigo and Naomi for a while so i could think and thought that this person must be Ichigo or Naomi.

But when I turned my head I saw one of the girls from Naomis class, Dani I think.

"I didn't no you were back in town renji." She said, trying to sound cute. I sigh. This girl has tried to flirt with me before. I don't like her one bit. She sits down next to me and I shuffle away as far as I could. "Yeah, me and ichigo came back to hang out with Naomi." I say in a 'Please just leave me alone' voice.

"Renji can I tell you something?" She asks, grinning. I nod and before i no if she pushes herself on me. _She's kissing me! SHES KISSING ME!?_ I push her off, anger in my eyes and is about to shout at her, telling her how I don't like her but then saw Naomi. Her eyes were full of sadness and on the verge of tears. Tears finally fell and she turned around and started to run.

"NAOMI WAIT! ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" I shout after her but she keeps running. I turn to Dani and she had a grin stretching from ear to ear. I growl before saying " I hope the hollows eat your soul " and go to find Ichigo and Naomi.

Naomis pov

Tears spilled from your purple eyes as you used the bracelet kisuke had made to open up a portal to the soul society. You ran to were Rukia and Orihime were training. Once they saw your tears they were at your side. "Naomi, what happened?" Orihime asks. "R-Renji... I saw him k-kiss-ing d-dani." It hurt to say.

"Dani? That girl from your class?" Rukia said. "Yeah and the girl who is responsible for these." You show them your scars and cuts. You felt it was time that they new.

"SHE IS THE REASON WHY YOU CUT YOURSELF!?" Rukia screamed in anger. "Wait. You NEW about my CUTS? When? How?" You wonder how long they have known. "We have known since the day you got your powers-" orihime stopped her words. We all felt Arrancars spiritual pressure in the world of the living. "Rukia!" Captain ukitake shouted from on top of a rock. Rukia nodded at him.

"Naomi, you and orihime can't go through the senkaimon, you don't have a hell butterfly. Go through the other gate."

**{Time skip}**

You and orihime walked through to karakura town, two guards accompanying you. You were still in your body and had a Minecraft creeper t-shirt on and some jeans along with your backpack. Orihime was still comforting you as you were still crying a little. Your heart was broken.

_Why...why did renji have to kiss her? Why Dani? Why..._. You thought in your mind. Mikadzuki No Neko and even your hollow, Tsuki, had tried to cheer you up as they said it was raining blood in your inner world. They new something was up when it started raining blood.

Suddenly the 2 guards that were escorting you collapsed. You turned around and your eyes widened at what you saw.

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

**DUN DUN DUUUUNNN! Hehe. Anyway there was chapter 20. It was pretty long. We found out that ichigo loves GRIMMJOW! Gotta have some yaoi in here. XD We also got to find out what Naomi named her hollow. Tsuki (Tsuki means moon.) Anyway hope you enjoyed!**

**Until next time Bye-Jude xoxox**


	23. Chapter 21 Goodbye

**New chapter! Yay! Oh and I usually write the chapters in a notebook before uploading them and then change them a bit while writing on here. Well I've filled up the notebook XD I had to get a new one. ^.^ Also thanks for the support on the last chapter. I was worried that adding in yaoi may be a bad idea but I'm glad you guys liked the idea of yaoi in this story. Because...we all no that yaoi is love, yaoi is life XD**

**Anyway on with the chapter!**

Your pov

_I should have known this would happen. This is the scene were ulquiorra gets orihime to go to Hueco Mundo! Wait? Why is Grimmjow here though? His arm isn't there. I feel sorry for him, even though he is the enemy._ Your thoughts spiralled.

"Lord Aizen wants you two in Hueco Mundo." Ulquiorra states. You became angry. "WHAT! ME AND ORIHIME AREN'T JUST SOME PET THAT YOU CAN SUMMON. SCREW OFF!" The words spill out but you don't even care. Grimmjow smirks before saying "Damn your feisty. You don't even no who we are and you go picking a fight!" He lets out a laugh but stops when he sees your smirk.

"I know exactly who you Grimmjow." His eyes widen at his name coming from your lips. "Your name Grimmjow jaegerjaquez, 6th espada until tosen cut off your arm. Your resurrection is Pantera." Before he could say anything you turned to Ulquiorra.

"Your Ulquiorra Cifer, 4th espada and most loyal to Aizen. Your resurrection is Murciélago and..." you walk up too him and whisper in his ear. " Your 2nd Resurrection is Segunda Etapa." He looks at you, his eyes wide. After recovering from the shock ulquiorra says.

"Come with us or people will die. And I don't mean you two." Screen like things pop up around him showing Renji, Ichigo and Rukia. "I mean your friends." Yours and orihimes eyes widen and fill with worry. You both bow your heads in defeat.

"Ok we'll go" you both say in unison. They give you a bracelet each and grimmjow explained what it dose. "This makes you invisible to all people. You will also find that you can slip through any solid object in your world. We give you permission to say goodbye to ONE person. You have 12 hours."

They then both walked back Into Hueco Mundo. You and orihime look at each other before slowly grabbing each others hands and walking through to karakura.

**{Time skip of feels}**

Orihime walked out of Ichigos house, tears in her eyes. She had decided to say goodbye to Ichigo and now you were going over to Uraharas shop where Renji was staying so you could say goodbye to him. You both slipped through and were outside of Renjis room. We slipped in, unnoticed by Renji because of the bracelets, and saw him sat on his futon ,talking on the phone, crying.

"Rukia, she... she ran away crying!" He cried into the phone. There was a few sounds from the phone before Renji responded. "What happened? I was sat alone, thinking, and then that Dani girl came over and sat down next to me. I didn't want her there but then she pushed herself on me and kissed me! I pushed her off and was about to yell but then I saw Naomi." He explained.

All the anger and sadness from before drifted away and your eyes started to water. "Look I need some sleep. Them random arrancar today tired me out. Goodnight." He ended the call and without even taking the tie out of his hair, he fell fast asleep. Your eyes were over flowing with tears as you approached him.

It hurt to leave him. You wanted to stay but you couldn't. You looked at his sleeping form. He looked so cute but yet still had a worried frown on his face. You kiss his fourhead and whisper "I love you Renji, goodbye." Your Tears fell on his cheeks. You slip through into the room of Uraharas shop were the meetings usually occur and take off the bracelet Urahara had made for you. You place it on the table.

_Thank you Urahara, you were like a second dad._

Then you and orihime walked out and go over to the park were Ulquiorra told you to meet. "Naomi! You still have your backpack! Do you think they will mind?" Orihime says, pointing to your backpack. "If they try to take it I will kill them."

"So are you done here?" A cold voice asks from behind.

"Ulquiorra, yes we are done." You say as orihime lets out a tear.

You then step in Hueco Mundo.

**Well that was a feels trip. Oh and I've also thought of what I can call you guys. From now on you are known as my Nekos! I no, I no so creative Jude! Sorry thats all I could come up with. XD. So anyway what will happen to Naomi and Orihime? What would Aizen want with Naomi? Find out next time!**

**Until next time my Nekos, bye- Jude.**


	24. Chapter 22 Welcome to Hueco Mundo

**Here's another chapter! Also guys tomorrow (Thursday) I'm going to a cabin because of a wedding so im not sure if I'll be able to get a chapter up. I will try but if I can't I'm sorry.**

**Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter my Nekos. :)**

Your pov

"Welcome to Hueco Mundo." Aizen says. You were fan girling in your mind but also absolutely terrified. "Aizen what do you want with us?" You ask, trying to sound confident. "Oh you will be able to help me." He said, his smile never leaving his face. "I can understand why Orihime can help you with her healing ability. But how can i help you?"

"Information. I've heard that you are from another world. In That world there is an anime that includes all of this so...how much do you know. And...tell the truth." He says.

"Well I watched it until the last episode which was when orihime is trapped here and the others came to rescue her. But sadly that was the end of the season, then they had to pull the plug and cut bleach off. Not enough people where watching. I know, weird right. Tite Kubo was heart broken. That was about 1 year ago and it may just be a rumour but I've heard that the anime is starting back up in about a year." You lie in a believable voice. You saw this coming and so you had thought of what to say already.

And it worked. "Well apart from information your also powerful. I can use your power to my advantage." Your eye twitches and you are so close to saying 'THE HELL I AM YOU ASSHOLE!' But you refrain.

He then turns to Orihime."Orihime, show me your power. I want you to heal Grimmjows left arm." You see grimmjow look a bit alarmed. Orihime walks over to Grimmjow while luppi just rambles on about how it isn't possible.

_He is so ANNOYING!_

You had had enough of his squeaking. "OI LUPPI! SHUT YER TRAP! LOOK, GRIMMJOWS ARM IS BACK SO THE POWER WORKS. DONT UNDERESTIMATE ORIHIME OR I'LL BREAK YOUR BLOODY FINGERS! HERES A QUESTION, WHY THE HELL WERE YOU PROMOTED TO 6TH ESPADA? YOUR NOTHING COMPARED TO GRIMMJOW!" He looked at you, fear running across his face.

Aizen chuckles a little, making you face him. "Hey girl, come heal one more thing." Grimmjow says to orihime, pointing to his back. Orihime heals it, so his 6 Tattoo reappears. "Just what do you think your doing grimmjow?" Luppi says to Grimmjow. Grimmjow turns and stabs him through his chest.

He then smiles and shoots a cero through him, killing him.

Grimmjows pov

_That stupid idiot luppi is finally dead! And my arm, it's back! _

I start laughing but then *crackle crackle* huh? We all turn are heads and see that girl with the red hair eating Chocolate! We all just stair until she looks up and see us staring.

"What? My tummy got the rumblies." She said and continue to eat. Aizen laughs a little and says "Ulquiorra, you take Orihime to her room. Grimmjow your gonna keep Naomi at your quarters. She is powerful and so she needs someone to watch over her."

Your pov

"...HUH?" Both you and grimmjow say, faces full of confusion. "Just do it Grimmjow." He says, a dangerous tone in his voice. Grimmjow nods, not risking disobeying Aizen.

"Well it's better then staying with the Emo-bat." You mumble. Grimmjow starts laughing until he is crying. "T-that's the best thing I've heard...all day." He said, wiping his tears away.

**{Time skip}**

"So this is your Quarters." You say as you walk into the sexta's room. "Yeah. You break anything, your dead." He replies back. "Oh what crawled up your ass. You just got ya arm back, you should be happy." You say smiling.

"Whats with you?" He asks and before you can reply he speaks again. "You know how powerful we are and how much danger your in but you don't even seem bothered." You chuckle a bit before saying "Grimmjow, I'm scared... REALLY scared. But around these people I will not break down. I refuse. Never show weakness to your enemy." You say.

"Hmm, That's some pretty strong words girl." He says after a while. "Thanks Grimmjow! You were always my favourite Arrancar ya no." You say with a wide smile. "I'm your favourite? Thanks! " he says. "Oh and Grimmjow." He turns and looks at you. "Yeah?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I never new a kitten could be so strong." You then Sprint out if there, into the bathroom and lock the door. "IM NOT A CAAAT!" You hear Grimmjow screech and he tries to open the door. "Whats wrong? Aren't you gonna bust the door down?"

"Why would I break my own door down?!" He shoots back, jiggling the door knob. You giggle behind the door.

This is gonna be a long day.

**Ok hope you enjoyed that chapter! :D Also the support I've been getting on this Story is amazing! Thanks my Nekos :D**

**Until next time my Nekos Bye- Jude xoxox**


	25. Chapter 23 Gone

**Hey! Here's a new chapter! In this chapter, Amy is gonna get angry, Renji is going to shout what a lot of you have been waiting for and we are gonna find something out about Grimmjow! So let's get on with the chapter!**

Tuesday...Renjis pov

It's been a couple of days since I saw Naomi and I'm worried. _I mean she ran of crying, what could that mean? Could it mean... no, no way. She doesn't like me._

I ask captain Kuchiki if I can go and see Naomi and see if she is alright. He nods. "Yes you can go and see Naomi. I felt her spiritual pressure in the world of the living a couple of days ago but it suddenly disappeared. I have a feeling that she didn't go back to her world." He says with a thinking look.

I bow and thank him before rushing out of the door and to the world of the living.

**{Time skip}**

I go to Uraharas and grab my Gigai and get into it.

Once I get Urahara to open the portal to Naomis world, I Sprint to Naomis house to find it empty. "Guess she is already on her way to school." I said to myself. I found the school uniform I used the last time I was hear and got changed.

"Oi!" I suddenly heard. On the other side of the room stood Rukia and Rangiku.

"Huh? Rukia? Rangiku? What are you doing here?" I asked them. "Byakuya talked to me and said I should go with you. Then Rangiku begged me to let her go with me" Rukia explained. We all then rushed of to the school. Once we got there we were greeted by Amy, Izzy and Alice... all panicking.

"She's Gone!" They all say, sadness running through there voices. "What do you mean gone?" Rangiku asks. "Naomi! She's Gone! She's been gone since Saturday!" Alice cried. "We could feel her spiritual pressure in your world but then it suddenly disappeared, a long with orihimes! She promised she would tell us where she was going after she told us about soul reaper and her training with the Vizards!" Izzy said.

I started to panic. "I felt arrancars spiritual pressures just a couple of days ago!" Rukia said with wide eyes. "Do you think they were taken into Hueco Mundo?" Rangiku asked, her face serious. "We need to save them!" Amy said

"We need to tell Ichigo and the others." I say. "We are going with you!" The three girls shout. "Naomi is are best friend and Orihime is our friend too. If they've been kidnapped then we are gonna help rescue them! We have power and we plan to use to help our friends!" I smirked at izzys words.

"I guess we can't stop you guys." I chuckle. They nod, smirking in triumph. Then we heard an annoying voice "oh hi Renji!" It was that girl Dani and her two friends. "What do you-" before I can get my words out Amy did something that surprised all of us.

She slapped her. Across the face.

"Wha-" before Dani could retaliate, Amy let all of her anger out. "SHUT UP! Over the past couple of years all you three have done is bully us but not as much as you bullied Naomi!" My eyes widen at them words. _WHAT! They bully Naomi!_ The other two girls just look away.

"Sometimes it was only bruises but then it goes as far as a broken arm! Couldn't you see that you were hurting her? Now she could be hurt, experimented on or dead, I don't know! For a while now Naomi could have broken your arm in a second but she didn't hurt you! Instead she hurt herself thinking it was her fault! I hope your happy because you made her life a misery!" Dani looked shocked at Amy's sudden outburst.

"Well were gonna be away for a while so I might as well let it out." She shrugged while looking at us.

"Wait, these girls are the reason why Naomi cuts and hurts herself!" I say, my anger flaring. Amy nods and I turn to face the monster who is responsible for Naomis sadness.

"YOU! She's hurt herself because of you! She's tried to kill herself because of you!" By now we had students watching but i didn't care. "She is constantly protecting you and the rest of this town from hollows and this is what she gets in return!" I scream at her.

"Why are you taking her side!?" Dani squeals back.

"Because I love her!" I shout back.

Everyone looks at me shocked. "Come on guys, let's go." I say and we all walk off, leaving the bully at the school gates.

Naomis pov

You lay on the floor, nothing to do. Grimmjow was still asleep and you were awake.

You suddenly hear murmuring coming from said espadas room. Thinking he may be awake, you tip toe into his room.

In there grimmjow lay there, protectivly hugging his pillow. You got closer and was surprised when you heard what grimmjow was murmuring.

"Ichi, I love you. Ichigooooo." He murmurs, his grip on the pillow tightening.

You squeal with happiness. "Grimm-kitty loves the strawberry! YAAY!" You start doing a victory dance but stop when you see an angry grimmjow looking at you. "WTF are you screaming for?" He yawns.

"I'm screaming because my Yaoi ship is real!" You say smirking. "What do you mean?" He asks, rubbing his eyes. "Grimm-kitty stop acting. I know you like Ichigo. You were saying it in your sleep."

He goes red at your words and says "oh Damn! I was saying that in my sleep!" You chuckle but then feel Tosens spiritual pressure coming towards the 6th espadas room.

"Damn, Tosens coming." You say, angry that you couldn't tease Grimm-kitty anymore. You open the door and sure enough, Tosen was there. "Naomi, Lord Aizen wants to see you." You grumble under your breath and walk with Tosen to the thrown room where Aizen is.

**GRIMMJOW LOVES ICHIGO! YAY! Omg yes! Grimmjow x ichigo for the win! So what did you guys think? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to seeing your opinions on this chapter!**

**Until next time my Nekos bye- Jude xoxox**


	26. Chapter 24 Breaking

**Heyo my little Nekos! Here's another chapter of Bleach in our world! In this chapter...**

**Aizen is an asshole, Gin is worried about a certain red haired girl and Naomi starts to break.**

**Let's get this chapter started!**

Naomi pov

You went into the big throne room where Aizen sat. "Naomi, we have a change of clothes for you." He says and a Gin hands you a white Arrancars top and short. "Awww don't you like my creeper t-shirt?" You say, pointing at your Minecraft t-shirt. Aizen sighed before saying "Yes the shirt is very different. Now go into that room over there and get changed. Once your done come back here."

You nod and go into the room. Once you are done you walk back in the room and say "so what else did ya wanna talk about Aizen?"

"You do realize there never coming to save you." Your eyes widen at his words. "They may come to save Orihime inoue but why would they come to save you? Your nothing to them. They all really hate you. They were just using you for information." Your eyes started to water and even Gin looked at Aizen as if to say stop.

"You think that any of them care about you? Haha! No. None of them ever cared for you.

The fact of the matter is you will be alone forever and die alone." You couldn't take it anymore. You ran. You ran out from there tears still threatening to fall.

You ran along the halls of las notches, tears finally falling. While you were running, you ran past Ulquiorra and Harrible. Ulquiorra just looked at you, as if asking why you were crying. Harrible was about to stop you but saw the tears and instead gave you a worried look. After a while of running for a while you felt like your feet would fall off so you stopped and sat down, leaning against a wall.

You curled yourself into a ball and sobbed._ He's right. Why would they care about me? After all I'm just a fat freak with weird hair and eyes. That's all I've ever been._

Gins pov

After Naomi ran out, I looked at Aizen who was now laughing. "That was fun" he said after a while.

"Wow that was pretty harsh captain." I say, trying not to let my anger show. The girl had been through a lot because we kidnapped her and too her away from her friends and family. She's probably scared out of her skin and Aizen does that!

I walk out of the room and down the hallways of las notches. I hear soft cries coming up ahead so just speed up. I then see something that makes me gasp. Naomi is curled up in a ball, crying her eyes out. I approach her and she looks up at me. "Look... I'm not going to hurt." I say, sitting down next to her.

"I know. I know your a good guy. I know what your true intentions are." She whispers. I look at her shocked._ She knows! She knows I'm not really on Aizens side!_ "Dont worry, I don't plan on telling anyone. In fact, once all of this is over I will help in trying to make the soul society trust you again."

She says. I smile a genuine smile.

"Thanks. All those things Aizen said before, they aren't true. You know that."

"No they are. People are hurt because of me. My parents died because of me. My friends get attacked by hollows because of me. Like anyone in the soul society or karakura would care about me. I'm just some fat, ugly, creepy girl who would be better if dead." My face fills with shock.

_She really is in a lot of pain! And She keeps it inside and smiles even though she is hurting._

I then notice the many cuts and scars on her wrists. I'm so surprised that my eyes actually open. She then gets up, tears still spilling, and runs down the hall to grimmjows room. I run after her.

She bursts through the door, coursing grimmjow to look at her. His face fills with worry when he sees the tears.

She runs into the bathroom and locks the door after grabbing a small knife from grimmjows table.

Me and grimmjow both try to get the door open while shouting her name. "We can't use cero or kido! That could hurt her!" I say, stopping grimmjow from charging a cero.

We hear her scream. "FAT!" We push at the door. "STUPID IDIOT!" By now the door was about to come off its hinges. "UGLY! AHHHHH!" We hear a scream of pain and a body hit the floor. The door finally opens and there we find Naomis unconscious body on the floor. Blood oozed from the New cuts on her wrists and her cheeks where full of tears.

"She's breaking." I say to grimmjow who had picked her up and carried her to his bed. I then started to heal her wounds.

_She's breaking..._

**Well... lets just say I think we all want to kill Aizen right now. Gin cares about Naomi! Not in that way! Gin doesn't love Naomi. He sees her more as a little sister, same with grimmjow. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter! See ya in the next one.**

**Until next time my Nekos bye- Jude xoxox**


	27. Chapter 25 Into Hueco Mundo

**Hey my Nekos! Sorry for not putting up a chapter for over a week! I've had writers block :( but it's ok because ive actually managed to write the chapter now! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Renjis pov

I was beyond angry. I was furious. The soul society wasn't allowing us to save Naomi and Orihime. We were dragged back to the soul society. I talked with Rukia after we returned and she agreed that we should go off to Hueco Mundo anyway.

Surprisingly, Captain Kuchiki helped us. "The order was to bring you back to the soul society. I didn't receive an order about what to do with you after. Do whatever you like." He handed us some cloaks and before he left he stopped me and said "Renji, save Naomi and tell her...Tell her how you feel."

I was shocked by that. After that we left.

_Don't worry Naomi, I'm coming for you._

Ichigos pov

Me, Chad, Uryu, Amy, Izzy and Alice had arrived in Hueco Mundo. After meeting Nel and her gang of weirdos, we were surprised to see Renji and Rukia. I started to run towards them only to be punched in the face. "IDIOT! WHY DID YOU GO OFF INTO HUECO MUNDO WITHOUT US!" Rukia screeched.

"Well we didn't no if you were coming back." I replied.

"OF COURSE WE WERE COMING BACK! NO MATTER WHAT!" Rukia shot back.

**{Time skip}**

While we rode on bowabowas back I thought.

I'm here for 3 reasons.

save Naomi and Orihime.

2\. To kill Aizen and his arrancars.

see Grimmjow again.

Ok...I love grimmjow. Yes I am gay. None of my friends no though. (Well apart from Naomi) When I first saw Grimmjow I thought he was hot. I tried to convince myself that I don't love him and its just my teenage hormones but I couldn't. The blue haired Arrancar filled my dreams and I new this was more then just a little crush.

When I fought him that 2nd time I tried to push them feelings aside bit they came back to me. I lost my concentration and my mask broke. _Grimmjow doesn't like me anyway. He's constantly trying to kill me and I don't think he is gay. _

I shake my head, trying to get the thought out of my head.

Stay focused on saving Naomi and Orihime!

Your pov

Your eyes flicker open and you see people around. Grimmjow, Gin and Ulquiorra. "She's awake!" Gin exclaimed, his worried expression turning to a happy and relieved one.

"Naomi!" Grimmjow rushed to your side before he spoke again.

"Don't ever do that to me again! Your like a little sister to me Naomi! I don't wanna lose ya!" You are surprised by his sudden outburst but smile and pull him into a hug.

"I'm sorry Grimm-kitty. I won't do it to you again, I promise." You hear a little growl from him when you call him Grimm-kitty.

Once you separate from your hug, you turn to Gin. "Gin thanks for having that talk with me before I... before I..." Gin stopped you from talking anymore. "No need to thank me Naomi" you smile at him and turn to Ulquiorra "Hey Ulquiorra." Ulquiorra didn't reply. Instead he walked to the door and opened it.

Orihime ran into the room and glomped you. "Naomi! Oh Naomi I'm so glad your alright. Why? Why did you do that?" You tried to speak but Orihimes boobs were suffocating you. "Or-Orihime..." you choke out. "Woman! Your crushing her!" Grimmjow shouted.

"Oh! I'm sorry Naomi!" Orihime apologised, releasing you.

Once you could speak again you said "I'm sorry Orihime. His words...they got to me. I've had people saying that to me all my life...so it gets to me a lot." Grimmjow gives you a look that says 'you better explain later.' "So...how long have I been unconscious?" You ask.

"Only a day." Ulquiorra says. Suddenly you feel something. Familiar spiritual pressure, far away. Your eyes widen. "Renji!" You whisper in shock as you recognize the redheads spiritual pressure. "Huh? What is it Naomi?" Grimmjow asks. "Cant you feel it? It's Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, Rukia and Renji! There here!" At the mention of Ichigos name, Grimmjows cheeks go a little pink.

"Wait hold on...there's 3 more spiritual pressures I know." Your eyes widen. You could recognize that spiritual pressure anywhere. "Izzy! Amy! Alice! There here too!"

You then realized something right there._ Gin was right. Everything Aizen said was a lie. My friends are here to save me and Orihime. And even though there here to save me and Orihime, I have a feeling we may be saving some others too._ You smile.

You then jump out of the bed, startling everyone. "Well there's no point just lying here. I'm going to find my bag, eat some chocolate and go into my inner world." You smirk before running off, Grimmjow quickly following behind you.

**Ichigo wants to see his Grimmy again XD Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for all the amazing support :) I'll try and get the next chapter up as quickly as possible! **

**Until next time my Nekos bye- Jude xoxox**


	28. Chapter 26 Training for Bankai

**Hey my Nekos! Before I say anything I'm SO SO sorry that I haven't updated in so long. It was my birthday and then I had to go to Wales and then decided it was gonna block everyone out so I couldn't update. So I apologize. Anyway here's another chapter of Bleach in our world. This chapter will suck so much as I'm so bad at writing fight scenes -_- Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Your pov

"Grimmjow the war is days away and I need to train. So I'm going to my inner world to train." you smile at him before slipping into your inner world.

**In your inner world**

"Hello Mika, Tsuki. How are you?" You smile at the two spirits. _**"Yo queen. I'm awesome as usual. How are ya doing?"**_ Tsuki asks. "I'm doing good thanks. Anyway I need to train for the war." Mika looks at you, knowing what you wanted.

"So you want to learn Bankai. It won't be easy. Going by where Renji and the others are and the different things that happen in the anime around this time, I think we have 4 days." Mikadzuki No Neko states.

"Well let's get started. How are we gonna be doing this?" You ask the purple haired Neko.

_**"Ya gonna be fighting both of us. If you can defeat us then you get ya Bankai."**_

Tsuki explains."Wow sounds simple enough. Ok then you two, let's get started." You say, your game face on.

**{Time skip}**

It's been a full day and night of none stop fighting. You had in this time also learnt some new moves with your shikai. "Neko no kōgeki!" You shout while pointing your sword at them. Small purple bullet looking things shoot out from the tip of your sword and towards the two at a fast speed.

While they try to block the bullets, you swing your sword and shout "Neko sukuratchi!" Releasing many purple crescent shaped lights from the spikes on your sword. You were giving this all you got. _There getting weaker, there attacks are going down and there defence is going up!_ You thought to yourself.

**{Another Time skip because I'm lazy}**

Another 2 days and one night of fighting. So far you had the upper hand. They were on the constant defensive._ One more very powerful move and i should win._ You thought to yourself. You flashstep behind the two. "Neko no Shi!" A large spirit of a growling cat with super sharp claws and fiery red eyes appeared behind you.

Both Mikadzuki No Neko and Tsuki couldn't dodge when it lifted its paw and slashed them both. They both dropped to the floor. They weren't dead but you had won the fight.

"Naomi, you've won. You get your Bankai." You walk over too both of them and hug them. "Thanks you two. Your amazing." You help heal them up and then do some extra training with your Bankai till morning comes.

**(Out if your inner world)**

You open your eyes for the first time in three days to see grimmjow with your kindle in his hands. "Yo grimm. What are you doing?" When he hears your voice, he jumps where he is sitting and let's out a manly squeak. You grab the kindle from his hands and see he was looking at the various pictures of ichigo you had download.

He blushes red. He had been court. You giggle a little before ruffling his bubble gum blue hair. "Grimmjow where are my friends at this moment?" You ask. "There pretty close." A voice from behind you says. "Gin!" You smile at him. "Naomi this is a big risk for me and Grimmjow but we have been talking while you were training and this is our plan."

You lean close and listen to his plan. "Ichigo right now is fighting Ulquiorra so we are going to find the rest of your friends and then we are going to ichigo and getting out of here. Once we get to the world of the living Aizen and Tosen are sure to attack us." Gin explained.

"Why aren't you there with them?" You ask, because in the anime you remember Gin going with them. "I told Aizen that since Grimmjow was probably going to try and fight ichigo, which was a lie, I would stay here and make sure that you don't escape." You nod and put all of your stuff in your backpack.

"Lets get out of here and find my friends." You say, confidence in your voice.

**Aww Grimm-kitty really wants to see his strawberry XD Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it was a bit short.**

**Here are the meanings of Naomis attacks (I got these from Google translate so sorry if there wrong)**

**Neko No kōgeki - Cat attack**

**Neko sukuratchi - Cat scratch**

**Neko No Shi - Cat death**

**Anyway see ya in the next one!**

**Until next time my Nekos bye- Jude xoxox**


	29. Chapter 27 Hello again

**Hey my Nekos! Schools back tomorrow *stops and cries* so that sucks. So anyway I'm not sure how this is going to change my updating but I'll try to update at least once or twice a week on each story. Thanks for all your support on this story. **

**Anyway ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Renjis pov

I could feel Naomis spiritual pressure. It's stronger then before. Very strong. It's so strong that it's scary. "Naomis spiritual pressure is getting closer!" Izzy exclaimed. My heart started to beat faster._ It is getting closer!_ Then in front of us three figures appeared.

"Naomi!" I smile when I see the red headed girl but my smile fell when I saw Gin ichimaru and the blue haired arrancar with her. We all get into our fighting stances.

"No no no! Stop! There on our side!" Naomi shouts, getting in front of the two. "Naomi what do you mean?" Rukia asks.

"Grimmjow had always hated Aizen since the start. He cares about a certain someone so much that he would go against Aizen just to be with them. Gin has never been on Aizens side. Ever since the start he has been trying to gain Aizens trust so he can get secrets and information out of him. He tried to kill him in the Anime but Aizen, being the asshole he is, didn't die and killed Gin."

She grabbed he kindle and showed us a video. _Gin uses his bankai and tries to kill Aizen! All for Rangiku!_

Rukias pov

I was so shocked when I saw the video of Gin trying to kill Aizen. But I was even more shocked by the fact that the suffocating feeling I always felt around Gin was gone!

I didn't feel threatened or suffocated. I felt relaxed and at ease. His smile was even genuine! He is on our side!

I watched as Naomi got tackled by her three friends. "Naomi! We were so worried!" Alice cried out.

"Guys I'm fine, don't worry." Naomi replied.

"We better get moving and find Ichigo." Gin said.

Grimmjows pov

When we arrived at the place where Ichigo and Ulquiorra were fighting, we saw a monster of a hollow beating the living hell out off Ulquiorra. "What is that thing?" I ask myself.

"That...that's Ichigo." Naomi says to me, sadness in her voice. "Ichigo STOP!" That woman shouted as Ichigo shot a cero right into Ulquiorra. "Ichigo! Ichigo please come back to me!" I say as I tackle him to the floor and straddle him.

"Ichigo please! I can't lose you after just finding you!" I cry out, tears in my eyes. I saw the mask start to crack and it shattered.

Ichigo was back. He had come back to me. He opened his honey brown eyes and blushed when he saw my face. _That's adorable._

"G-Grimmjow. What a-are you doing here?" He asked me, his face turning redder when he noticed I was ontop of him. "I came to see you." I replied back smiling.

"R-really?" He stuttered.

"Ichigo...I love you." I purr before kissing him. His eyes widen but he then closes them and starts to kiss back.

I lick his lips, asking for entrance which he granted. Both are tongues fight for dominance as we kiss.

"Oi Grimm! As much as I love shipping you and the strawberry, can ya stop. We need to get to karakuru!" Naomi calls. I stop kissing my little flushed berry.

He looks up at me and smiles, saying "Grimmjow, I love you too." My heart melts at his words.

We both stand up, hand in hand and smiles at the group.

Orihime however was in front of a disappearing Ulquiorra, crying her eyes out.

"Thank you Orihime. You gave me feeling I never thought I would feel. I finally know What a human heart is." Ulquiorra smiles at her.

"No Ulquiorra don't go." Orihime sobbed. "Orihime, Alice... health Ulquiorra now! The power of orihimes Soten Kishun and Alice's Hīringunaifu should be enough." Naomi ordered.

"But Naomi-" Rukia tried to speak but Naomi stopped her.

"I know Ulquiorra. I have been here long enough to know that Ulquiorra cares about me and Especially Orihime. He's on our side!" She declared.

Once Ulquiorra was healed, the two girls started to heal everone else with Injuries so they could fight at full strength again.

I growl as I see that red headed pineapple get close to Naomi. "What's wrong Grimm?" Ichigo asks me, noticing my growl.

"I dont like pineapple boy over there getting to close to Naomi. She is like a sister to me." Ichigo chuckles a bit before whispering to me.

"Grimm, Naomi loves Renji and Renji loves Naomi. They just haven't told eachother yet." My eyes went wide but soon a big grin spread across my face.

"So Naomi has found love." I say to myself. Ichigo nods and goes back to leaning on my shoulder.

I smile at his cuteness.

_I finally got my Ichigo and I'm never letting him go._

Your pov

You smile at all your now fully healed friends. "Ok! Let's go shove our Zanpakutos up Aizens ass!" You shout, raising your fist in the air.

"I'm shoving my other Zanpakuto up Ichigos ass tonight! If ya no what I mean." Grimmjow shouts, making Ichigo blush a bright red.

"BAD KITTY! BAKA!" you shout at him and hit him on the head.

"Owww! Why did you do that Naomi!?" He whines while Ichigo laughs behind him.

"Ulquiorra, open up the Garganta!" You order and he nods before opening it.

"Well...Allons-Y!" You shout and jump into the garganta, your friends behind you.

**GRIMMJOW AND ICHIGO CONFESSED THERE LOVE AHHH! Hehe anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter off bleach in our world! Thanks for all your feedback.**

**Until next time my Nekos bye- Jude xoxox **


	30. Chapter 28 Bankai

**Hey my Nekos! Yep...I know it's been so long since I've updated. Im so so sorry! School had started and then some of my family had birthdays. Then I got writers block. But now im back! **

**I deserve to be punished . **

**Anyway on with the chapter!**

Renjis pov

Once we arrived in Karacura, all we saw was destruction. Some soul reapers where still fighting Arrancars while overs lay on the floor, injured.

I looked over and saw Aizen smiling down at us. "Aizen" I hissed, stepping closer to Naomi.

"Now I expected this from Grimmjow but Ulquiorra and Gin too? Im very disappointed." Aizen said, the evil smile never leaving his face.

"Aizen...you have hurt my friends. You have hurt me. You have hurt the people i care about. NOW PREPARE TO DIE!" Naomi screamed and unseathed her sword.

"Slash and scratch, Mikadzuki No Neko!" She releases her Zanpakuto. I can see fire In her eyes._ She is angry!_

I watched as Alice, Orihime and Ulquiorra (who wanted to stay near Orihime) went to help the injured while Amy, Izzy and Uryu went to help fight.

Naomi was about to attack Aizen but Gin then warns her "Naomi don't go rushing in! You could hurt yourself!" Naomi nods and tries to calm down.

"DAD!" Ichigo shouts. I look to the side and see Ichigos dad, Isshin, Yoruichi an Urahara on the floor. Ichigo rushed to his father, followed by Grimmjow.

"Naomi! Oh God your alright!"

Suddenly a blond haired man that looked injured appeared infront us and hugged Naomi.

_Who is he?! And why is he hugging Naomi!?_ I felt jealousy rush through me.

I wanted to rip him off of her and pull her into my arms so he never hugs her again.

"Shinji! Where's the others?" Naomi asked. "Hiyori is injured, Hachi's arm is gone and the others aren't so well." He coughed up some blood. "Oh God! Your not so good as well!"

I watched as Naomi quickly flashstepped the man she called 'Shinji' to Alice and then flashstepped back.

Then Aizen started to draw his sword. "NAOMI LOOK OUT!" I screamed. Blood shot out into the air. I looked down and saw Gin with Aizens sword through his shoulder. "G-G-G-GIIIIIIIIN!"

Naomi cried out.

Aizen pulled his sword out of Gins shoulder and flashstepped back a bit.

"Now your protecting this worthless cow! How disappointing Gin." Aizen chuckled. _Worthless Cow?! Im gonna kill him!_

"Ren, Rukia! Help Gin! Get him to Alice or Orihime. I have someone here I need to deal with." I grabbed Gin and put him on my back. I could see the anger in Naomis eyes.

"Naomi...be careful please." I whispered. She then charged at Aizen.

Your pov

All you saw was red. Aizen had hurt so many people. You charged at him, anger running threw you. He saw you coming and went to block but was suprised when you quickly flashstepped behind him.

"Neko Sukurachti!" You swung your sword and the purple lights came from the spikes. Aizen quickly blocked the attack with his sword and flashstepped back a bit.

You smirked a little in triumph as you prepared for your second attack. "Neko No Shi!" The big growling cat spirit appeared behind you, ready to fight.

_I know this isn't gonna be an easy fight. I better put my mask on._ You thought. You brought your hand to your face and put your cat looking hollow mask on.

Your spiritual energy increased and you charged in.

**{Time skip} **

You've been holding him away from the others for 10 minutes now. Suddenly he stops moving. He's looking behind you.

_Huh? What's he stairing at?_ You turned and saw Renji behind you, running to help you.

"Renji!" Aizen used this chance and flashstepped infront of you and kicked you down into a building, making your mask and cat spirit disappear_. H-he's so powerful!_

You watch as Aizen approached Renji and then flashsteps behind him. He put his sword to Renjis neck. You new you had to save the boy you loved.

_There's only one way..._

"Bankai..."

Renjis pov

Anger flooded threw my blood as I saw Aizen kick Naomi into that building. Suddenly I felt a blade against my throat. "Renji. The trouble child. I will finally kill you." I sqeezed my eyes shut.

_I love you Naomi, im sorry I couldn't protect you._ Then I felt a burst of spiritual pressure. My eyes flew open and all I saw was a blur of red and black. "AHHHGGG!" Aizen screamed out and flashstepped back.

Aizens arm...was gone! I looked over to the side and saw Naomi. But she looked very very diffrent.

Her Shihaksho had changed. The top had a diamond hole where her belly botton was and the top was low down and hanging of her shoulders. Instead of the normal bottom of the shihaksho

She now had some shorts on.

What really suprised me was what was on her head. A pair of cat ears, red like her hair, lay ontop of her head. I could also see an equally as red tail poking out from behind her.

In her hands she held two daggers, both dark purple with a light purple lightning bolt on them. They had spikes on and purple cloth attached to the bottom.

On her face was a small light purples bolt and razor sharp cat fangs. What were in them fangs really shocked me. There in her fangs was Aizens arm!

_She bit his arm off?!_

"Bankai. Kiringu Neko!" She said, the arm dropping from her mouth as she smirked.

**Well we found out what Naomis bankai is! **

**Kiringu Neko : Killing cat**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! once again sorry it took so long. Also soon im gonna make a chapter about me. I feel it's time my Nekos know about who is writing their stories! If you have any questions you Want me to answer then please leave a review and I will answer them! **

**Thanks for reading this chapter!**

**Until next time my Nekos bye- Jude xoxox **


	31. Chapter 29 It's all over

**Hey my Nekos! Here is the 29th chapter of bleach in our world...damn that a lot of chapters. :) Anyway in this chapter, we get to Karakuru! Will they defeat Aizen ? Let's find out! **

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Your pov

"Bankai Kiringu Neko!" You say, letting Aizens arm drop from your mouth. You look over at Renji and see him stairing at you, wide eyed.

"They look bad dont they." You said, touching your cat ears. "No! They look amazing! It's just you...you took off aizens ARM! HOW?!" He replied quickly.

"Oh! In my Bankai, my teeth become super sharp and powerful." You explain.

"Oh right! Aizen." You turn and look back at him. His eyes where wide and he was holding his stub of a shoulder.

"Hey Aizen need a hand?!" You shout before laughing. Aizen growled and he went onto his second fusion with the Hōgyoku. His arm instantly regenerated and he looked at you, his eyes piercing through your soul.

"Your a pain" He grumbled while flexing his new arm.

"Oh shut ya trap Aizen. Im sick of listening to that voice of yours." You growl at him. "Renji...stay back. Please I don't want you to get hurt." You say to the red head in a soft voice.

He goes to protest but he feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks back and sees Ichigo with his hand in him and Grimmjow behind him. You smile before turning towards the man you hate so much.

"Well Aizen. Let's have some fun."

**{Timeskip}**

_Fighting with my bankai I can still use Neko sukuratchi and Neko No Kogeki, there just more stronger._

You thought. You wouldn't reveal all your cards just yet.

"So Aizen, ya tired yet." You shout over to the man. He just chuckles and says "No. Im actually enjoying this but I do want to hurry this up so.." After that sentance he went into his 3rd fusion with the Hōgyoku.

"Damn...guess im gonna have to up my game a bit..." He raised his eyebrow at your words. You got into a stance before shouting.

"Daburu Neko!" Next to you, Mikadzuki no Neko appeared, holding her own two bankai blades. "Im guessing that's your Zanpakuto. What's it doing here?" Aizen asked.

"The ability, Daburu Neko allows Mika here to come out and fight along side me. This means theres basically two of me." He looks at you, his eyes normal but held a bit of fear in them.

"Well Mika, ready to rock?" You ask your Zanpakuto. "Sure! Lets get this guy." She replied, smirking.

Before Aizen new it, you where behind him, an evil grin on your face.

"Neko No Kogeki!" Both you and Mika scream. The bullets rained into the sky and hit Aizen from both sides.** (Side note I was reading this to one of my friends from my notebook while waiting for our science teacher. I read this line and I turned around and saw him there and he just gave me this WTF look XD)**

"I know that wasn't enough to kill him. But that attack was powerful, it must have injured him a little!" The smoke cleared and it showed Aizen protected by Bakudō #81. Dankū.

"Awww! That's cheating!" You say about to go into a rant but you stop. Behind Aizen Gin stood there, obviously still injured and holding his Zanpakuto.

You go to scream his name but don't. "What's with that loo-" But Aizens words were cut short when he heard Gins voice say

"Bankai Kamishini no Yari!" The sword pierced through Aizens chest. He left a bit if the sword in him and Gin instantly used his bankais technique.

"Kill Kamishini no Yari!" A big hole was made in Aizens chest and he fell to the floor. "GIN GET BACK!" You scream as Aizen starts going into his final fusion with the Hōgyoku.

Gin, using his remaining strength, flashsteps back to Alice before collapsing. "GIN!" we all look up and see Rangiku. "Rangiku it's ok! He isn't dead! Keep him safe!" You shout and turn to face Aizen. He was now in his final fusion.

Mikadzuki no nekos pov

We both staired at Aizen before we burst out laughing. "Oh my God! What is that look!?" I say, pointing at Aizen. "He is the butterfly wannabe!" Naomi squeals, rolling on the floor laughing.

Aizen just looks at us, a tick Mark appears on his head. "Butterfly?!" He roars. We both stop laughing and look at him. "Yeah...have a look in the mirror." I giggled and looked at Naomi.

She saw me looking and nodded at me before saying. "Hey butterfly! Lets see if them wings work." Naomi and me then set off to the place where Ichigo used Mugetsu in the Anime.

There stood Ichigo, Grimmjow and Renji. We nod at them and get into position. Once Aizen the Butterfly arrived at the battle feild I went back into Naomis inner world.

"Good luck Naomi." I say to her.

Your pov

Aizen arrived and realised he was in the middle of you, Ichigo, Grimmjow and Renji.

"Aizen you so dumb. So angry about small petty things that you got yourself surrounded." You said to the butterfly wannabe. Aizen turned his head around and looked at you and the others.

He was trapped. "How dare you call me stupid! I am the most powerful being alive! Your just an annoying brat!" Aizen screamed.

"AIZEN YOU BÅSTERED." Renji screamed. "Aizen this is your punishment." You say.

"Grind Pantera!" Grimmjow releases his Zanpakuto.

"Bankai Hihiō Zabimaru" Renji goes into his bankai. Ichigo was already in Tensa Zangestsu. Both you and Ichigo reached up and pulled your masks on. Aizen was now glaring daggers at you.

"What a pest." He said. Then he turned to Ichigo. "Annoying Ryoka boy." _He's not a Ryoka anymore._ You thought. You were about to snap.

He turned to Grimmjow. "Bad Cat." Grimmjow growled at the word cat. Finally he turned to Renji. "The stupid trouble child."

You snapped.

"FŮČK YOU! NOW GUYS!" They all nodded and did there most powerful attack.

"Hikotsu Taihō!"

"Getsuga Tensho!"

"Desgarrón!"

"Raito Neko!" You screamed, connecting the two of your blades together and swinging it, creating a massive purple bolt of lightning.

**{Flash back}**

"Raito Neko is my strongest technique. Ya no in the Anime when Ichigo uses Mugetsu? Yeah well it has the same power as Mugetsu." Mika explained. Your eyes lit up. "AWESOME!"

"But there is a down side to this technique. It uses a massive amount of your strength and spiritual pressure to use. So using this technique could kill you if your not careful." Mika looked up from the ground.

"I hope your plan works."

**{ End of Flash back}**

A massive explosion urupted and you watched the explosion in awe. The other flashstepped to you and watched beside you.

"Its all over." You smiled before slowly falling to the floor.

"Naomi? NAOMI!"

**THEY DEFEATED HIM! Yayay! Hope you enjoyed this chapter my lovely Nekos! :3 Thanks for all the support, it's amazing! **

**See ya in the next chapter!**

**Until next time my Nekos bye- Jude xoxox **


	32. A bit about me!

Hello my Nekos! This chapter is about me, your author! I feel like you all need to know more about me :3

ok let's get this started!

Name: Jude Hermione Pagan

(Yes my middle name is Hermione XD )

Age: 13

Birthday: 28th August

Lives: England

Gender: Girl ( You probably figured that out by now)

Sexuality: Im straight

Favourite anime: Bleach (wow what a suprise)

Favourite anime Character: Renji Abarai :3

Ok I live with my Mum, Dad, 2 sisters (Emma and Hannah) and my brother Niall. Im the youngest -_-

Im very weird if you don't know but Im also creative and love drawing as well as writing.

I have long Brown hair and Brown eyes. I'm in the middle of Tall and Middle height and I'm fat :( I base a lot of my fictional characters of myself, my friends and my enemies. So Naomi is originally based of myself and her personality has a lot of traits from my own.

I have seen many anime, here's a list!

Corpse party Tortured souls

Bleach

Bokura ga ita

Bokusatu tenshi Dokuro Chan

Clannad after story

Ouran high school host club

Free!

Lucky star

Moetan

Kodomo no Jikan

Kotoura-San

Assassination Classroom

Sword art online

Mirai Nikki

Death Note

Black butler

RWBY

Nichijou

School rumble

Kill la kill

WATAMOTE

Himouto! Umaru-chan

Toradora

Attack on Titan

My little monster

School LIVE

Tokyo ghoul

Now that's not in order and 3 of them I haven't finished but ya know... I don't care.

School life isn't the best like it is in anime. I get called names by people and people make me feel like shit, but I just try to ignore it.

I have taken Graphics, Music, Geography and French. (Forced to take French against my own will)

Also I was reading through your comments the other day on both Wattpad and and all the things you say are so nice and kind.

I still can't believe that so many people who read my Fanfics. I could say Thank you millions of times and it still wouldn't be enough.

Also, the amount of support I've been getting lately, it's incredible! Thank you so so much my Nekos :3 Your all amazing!

So here's the good part...

Ok so let me explain, first review I get on this chapter will be able to request a bleach x reader one-shot of there choice!

We've already had a

Kenpachi x Reader

Gin x Reader

Toshiro x Reader and a

Grimmjow x Reader!

(Im also in the process of writing an Ichigo x Reader so try not to pick these 5 please)

What will we have next!

Once again thank you so so much for all your support Nekos.

You all make me smile on a bad day.

Until next time my Nekos bye- Jude xoxox


	33. Chapter 30 I love you

**Hey my Nekos! Yep we have reached the last chapter! *Slowly cries* Haha Anyway i hope you have enjoyed this story. Yeah thinking of the story was pretty hard but it all turned out ok in the end. So this is the last chapter of bleach in our world so i hope you enjoy. **

**Lets get on with this final Chapter!**

Renji's Pov

"What happening to her?!" I ask myself as i lay Naomi down gently onto the floor and rest her head on my lap.

**_"That move she used...it used a massive amount of her strength and drained quite a bit of her spiritual pressure away. It can be regained if she survives."_** A voice says from behind us. We all turn and see Naomi's Zanpakuto, Mikadzuki No Neko,and next to her a full albino version of Naomi. Botth of them looked worn out and injured.

"Your Naomi's inner hollow." Ichigo suddenly says.

_**"Yeah my names Tsuki. Nice to meet cha." **_She greets. "Someone get Alice or Orihime!" I shout, interrupting there little greetings. "Oh yeah!" Ichigo exclaimed and was about to flashstep away when Unohana appeared infront of him and stopped him.

"Captain Unohana! You made it back to the world of the living." Ichigo said. "Unohana, please help Naomi!" I pleaded. Unohana nodded at me request and started to heal.

Your Pov

**{Time skip}**

_...Where am I?_ All you could see was black and a light in the distance. You started to run towards the light."HELLO!" You shout. "Renji!? Grimm!? Anyone! Please!" You scream as you start to run faster. Once you reach the light you see two people you never thought you would see again.

"M-mum, D-dad?"

"Hello love. We've missed you." They hold out there arms and you run into them, hugging them.

"Mum...dad...I missed you so much." You cried, tears spilling from your eyes. "Oh our little baby has grown up." They both smile softly at you.

"We're so proud of you Naomi. We want you to live on, With Renji and the others. Your our little girl and we love you." They each plant kiss your forehead.

"Tell your Brother Zack and your sister Emily we miss them just as much as we have missed you. And remember, we love you." They then opened a door next to them. All you could see through the door was a bright yellow light.

"Goodbye Mum, Dad. I love you both so much." You smiled through tears and walked through the door.

Your eyes snapped open and you looked around. _This is...squad 4..._ You thought to yourself. Your eyes wandered around the room until they stopped on 6 figures in the corner. Your vision was still a bit fuzzy since you had just woke up so you couldn't tell who they were.

"Euuuugghhh." You groan as you sit up, stretching and popping the bones back into the right places. "She's awake!" You hear Amy's voice.

"Good mooorrnning..." You yawn and rubbed your eyes with one hand whilst putting the other on the top of your head.

"So im out of bankai huh." You then looked back and the group and nearly choked on the air when you saw who was there.

"Z-z-Zack! E-E-Emily!" You exclaimed, stairing at your siblings. "Hey Naomi. We have been told all about this soul reaper stuff. After your fight we got a call. It was izzy telling us that if we didn't get the next train back here she would sacrifice us to shrek."

You giggled a bit before letting your older brother continue.

"So both of us got the first train back here from London and then your ginger friend Ichigo explained everything." He said, making movements with his arms while explaining.

"My little sister is a hero!" Your sister squeals.

Your older brother, Zack, has natural brown hair but had dyed it a dark blue and hazel eyes. He is a 20 year old but acts your age. He was currently wearing a kirito t-shirt from Sword art online. He had moved because he had got a job designing and making different merchandise for doctor who.

Your older sister, Emily, has natural pinky blond hair and bright sea blue eyes. She has to wear glasses but sometimes wears contacts. She is currently wearing a shirt with a little Fox on. She had moved because she had got an apartment there.

You hardly ever saw them anymore. They do visit some times but they are in London most of the time. You wished you could see them more.

"So you know im a soul reaper?"

You ask. They both nod, smile and pulled you into a long hug.

"I saw mum and dads in my sleep. They said they love and miss you both so much." You whisper to them. You feel there smiles widen and they hug you tighter. When they realised you from there hug, you were instantly pulled into another.

"Naomi..." Alice sniffed.

"We thought we had lost you!" Amy cried.

"Aizen...that asshole. He hurt you! They should have let me sacrifice his dead body to shrek!" Izzy added.

_There all...crying._

"Guys, guys! It's ok! Im fine now! Look!" You give them a big smile.

They all smile through there tears.

"You should get some rest." You her Unohana say. You nod but then your eyes widen as you remember. "Renji! Is Renji ok?!" You squeak.

"Renji is ok. He had minor injuries. You've been out for nearly 5 days and never left you side. He just had a shower so he should be back any-" before she could finish, Renji stepped in the room.

He was shirtless and only had the bottom part of his shihakusho on. "That shower was good..." he murmured to himself and the looked up.

His eyes lit up and filled with happiness and relief. "Naomi! Your awake!" He rushes overto your side and hugs you. "Im so glad your ok!"

**{Time skip}**

You were later discharged from the squad 4 barracks and celebrate the end of the war, a party was being held. All the captains, lieutenants and everyone that helped were going. Even Zack and Emily were going. You decided to wear your low sleeved purple t-shirt and some black jeans. Once you arrived at the party, Zack ran off and ate cookies with Yachiru whilst Emily talked with Momo and Izuru.

You smiled at the sight of your friends waving at you.

"Naomi!" Grimmjow attack hugged you. "Hey Grimm!" You giggle at the blue haired Panther.

"So how are things with Ichi?" You ask, your yaoi smirk on your face.

"Well..." he smirks right back at you before saying "Lets just say I stole his Strawberry." You let out a laugh and patted Grimmjows blue head. "Good going Grimm!"

"Hey you two. What ya talking about?" You turn around and see Gin. "Gin!" You glomp him and he smiles, patting your head.

"So what were ya talking about just now?" He asks. "Grimm stole Ichis Strawberry!" You squeals and Ichigos face goes cherry red.

"Hehe. Well i would talk more but I have to make sure that Rangiku doesn't walk into a wall." You look and sigh when you see a drunken Rangiku wobbling around.

As the party continued, you noticed that Renji had disappeared. "Hey Rukia, where did Renji go?" You ask her. She grins and the music suddenly stops. You look towards the DJ podium and see Renji standing there, microphone in hand.

"Now I have been interuppted SO many times while trying to say this but now I have your attention and I can't hold it in anymore. Naomi!" Your eyes widen at the call of your name.

"Naomi Neko... I love you. I love you so much I would risk my life for you and I know you have been through so much but I promise that you don't have to do it alone anymore. I promise to stay by your side. So what do you say?"

You feel someone lift you and then suddenly you where in front of Renji. You looked around to see who had flashstepped you up there and found Hiyori, smirking. She dropped you on your feet and flashstepped back to the crowd.

"Would you do the honours of being my girlfriend Naomi?" You blushed and looked at Renji. You could tell he was nervous.

"Oh Renji... I Love you too." He smiles at your words and pulls you into a passionate kiss. Cheers erupted from the crowd.

"Finally! You actually confessed!" You heard Ichigo about from the crowd. " I GOT A PICTURE! I GOT A PICTURE!" You hear Rangiku squeal.

You smile at your new boyfriend and everyone goes quiet when you speak.

"Renji, I love you so much. Your red pineapple hair, your smile, how your always there and them sexy tattoos." You wink at him and he turns bright red. The whole room urupted with laughter.

He smiled, still flushed red and threw you over his shoulder. "Sorry everyone but im gonna have to steal Naomi." He grins. "No one enter my room ok!" He said down the Mic and many wolf whistles were heard.

"I love you Naomi." He whispered to you as he flashstepped you into his room. He drops you onto the bed and cups your cheek in his hand.

"I love you too Renji." You blush and kissed him.

Your life was perfect. You were so glad they came. You were so glad that bleach was in your world.

**And that is the end of bleach in our world! It only took 30 chapters for Renji to confess XD haha.**

**Anyway the fan fiction is done! Don't worry I still plan on updating That girl and to continue making One-Shots. I also may start a death note fan fiction. An L x Reader! **

**Also I do have a Facebook page! Here's the link if you wanna go check that out. I will be posting when I update and other stuff like that.**

** Judesfanfictions/**

**Put actual dots where it says dot.**

**Now just because it's ended ima do this one last time **

**First review gets a Bleach x Reader one-shot of there choice! **

**We've had**

**Kenpachi x Reader**

**Grimmjow x Reader**

**Toshiro x Reader **

**Gin x Reader**

**And im also in the proses of doing an Ulquiorra x Reader.**

**Try not to pick any of them! **

**Thanks so so much for all the support I have got throughout this fan fiction. It's been so amazing! I love each and every one of ya! THANK YOU . **

**Until next time my Nekos bye- Jude xoxox **


End file.
